


A Love That Heals

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Setting - Untamed Canon Universe, implied sexual activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhu Bao, a yiji at Madam Li's companion teahouse, never thought that he'd catch the eye of the head of the triad family of LeLing, Zhao Xian. Now that he finds himself in a friendship that he wishes would help heal the man's heart and possibly find love?
Relationships: Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang, Zhao Xian/Zhu Bao
Series: The Zhao Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It’d only been summer in Leling for two weeks, but already the heat was on the rise. Many people Zhu Bao passed had the appearance of melting under their umbrellas, and he got more than a few envious looks as he moved on in soft, gossamer robes and long hair unbound without a care. When one could move between the constraints of life, he found, there was much freedom to be had.

He’d grown up on these streets without umbrellas or, at times, clothing to spare his naked skin. Running amok amongst the street dogs, he’d been just as wild and unruly as the pack, sun browned and heavily freckled because of it.

He hadn’t been unclothed in many years, but still the sun did not hold as much sway. He knew how to angle himself in the street to catch where the sparse breezes filtered through, and the best, most airy alleyways to duck into for shade. Uncivilized, perhaps, but in many ways he had never been one of the fine robed folk, and even now in fine robes of his own, he never would be.

His errands that day had led him towards the fountain, which was crowded with panting children and a few ladies sitting on the stone edge. Still, he found a spot to get some of the spray, and felt sufficiently cool as he approached the jewelry stand.

Tao Fu, the stallkeep, had no such luck. She looked ready to melt right under her cart and narrowed her eyes at his easy smile. “You disgust me.”

“A good afternoon to you as well, Miss Tao,” he said, looking over her wares. Out of everyone in the lower districts, she had the best quality stuff, so he was surprised to find a batch of fake opals sitting in her stash. “You realize those are -”

“Fake, but an opal is an opal and all these fancy purses don’t give two peas about it,” she said, glaring now. “Keep up the smartmouth and I’ll revoke your discount.”

There was no discount. She simply just didn’t haggle him. Still, he nodded and lifted a string of pearls. They were from the rivers, lopsided and uneven, but beautiful for it, and he added them to a small pile to purchase.

“Where did you buy fake opals?” he asked under his breath, looking around warily. “Not all fancy purses are dimwits, you know. You’re going to get a customer that calls you out.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she snorted, though was looking at the opals a bit more weary now. “They sell well.”

“No, the lie sells well,” he chided gently, aware of someone approaching. “Lies are cheap but they’re bought for the highest of prices. The cost, Miss Tao, is always greater.”

“Don’t lay your poetry on me,” she sniffed, but couldn’t withdraw the opals before a man stepped in next to Zhu Bao. She put on her best smile. “Good morning, my lord. Looking for a gift for a lady friend, perhaps? Or for yourself? I have some dazzling onyx beads that would go well in your hair, sir.”

“Perhaps if I was not partial to my son's obsidian beads.” the older man said, he raised his wrist letting the black silk slide back with ease to expose the hand carved obsidian bracelet. “I see here that you have tiger’s eye pendants. Might you have one carved like the moon?” 

Behind him a woman of black hair and mismatched eyes. The left white as snow while the other storm grey. Her hanfu was of deep burgundy silk and flowing chiffon sleeves with golden snakes embroidered on the sleeves while the trim held tiny golden beads. Golden hair pins stuck out from her hair like a crown with snakes on them as well. Her gaze drifted to Zhu Bao and her white eye glowed slightly before her gaze flicked to the stall keep.

“I… did, my lord, but…” Tao Fu looked at Zhu Bao in an unspoken scream and he sighed.

“But I took them,” he said, knowing it was best to give the man the pendants and get him gone so his attention didn’t go to the opals. He held out the beads, five moons and three stars, and studied the man, trying hard to place him. He was handsome and fit, even for his age, though he looked tired and amused by everything, grey-brown eyes alight with a spark that seemed to fit a far younger man. The snakes on the hem of his robes spoke plainly of who he belonged to, as did the bodyguard, but for all he wracked his brain, Zhu Bao couldn’t place his face. “You favor these shapes, Master Zhao? I suppose I could be convinced to give them up. I haven't bought them yet. Name your offer.”

  
Zhao Xian smiled at the young man before him. The man was beautiful. His long brown-black hair had been left down with a mere golden silk ribbon in his hair to pull some of it back from his sharp freckle splattered heart shaped face. Those storm grey eyes gleaming with mischief made him feel happier. The robes on him accentuated his frame. The inner robe was a soft peach shade and made of gossamer. Zhao Xian could see the freckles that were on the sides of his neck through the high collar. The next layer was green and tapered to his body. While the outer layer was flowy and made of soft pink chiffon; embroidered on the outer robe hem and sleeves were golden gladiolas and white peonies with a peach blush. All of the layers were kept together with a thin golden sash at his waist. 

“There are many offers to give but as the one stands before me, would not the opals be more fitting for such robes?” Zhao Xian smiled, eyes flicking to the opals. “Or perhaps, you would prefer a different offer? One that would involve tea at the Goldfinch?” 

Tao Fu looked ready to faint but Zhu Bao didn’t back down. “I would prefer opals, but these are glass,” he told the man plainly. “Miss Tao cannot afford to buy from the opal dealers on the higher streets. Not to say they are not still exquisite,” he said, because they were works of art all on their own, and he handed over the star and moon beads to Tao Fu to package for the man. “But if your offer of tea might extend into more than one cup, I would be honored.”

“As would I if the second cup turned into an early lunch unless the young Master before me has prior business.” Zhao Xian responded, taking out three gold ingots. He bowed his head to Tao Fu when she handed him the wrapped pendants. The woman behind him stepped up to take the cloth pouch from him then took a step back. Zhao Xian offered his arm out to the man.

“You had me at tea, but now I’m sold,” Zhu Bao chuckled, slightly in awe by the man, and took his package then the offered arm. “When you said  _ Goldfinch,  _ I definitely was hopeful for some lunch. I do believe their special for the day will be peking duck, one of my favorites.”

“Then we are in luck young master, peking duck is one of mine as well. Besides of course their coconut shrimp.” Zhao Xiang responded, taking the lead in walking to the Goldfinch. Behind them the woman followed after him as well as the other bodyguards who were tracking them as they made their way.

“Hardly a master of anything,” Zhu Bao told him, feeling odd with all the people following him. He was surprised that it didn’t set off his mental alarms as being followed usually did, perhaps because he knew he wasn’t really the one being followed, in a sense. If trouble came, he’d be tossed aside and forgotten. The thought was oddly comforting. “This one is simply Zhu Bao, my lord, master only of myself.”

“And you are of worth young Master Zhu. Never forget that.” Zhao Xian responded, “Others would like you to think being the master of yourself isn’t enough but to have control over your own life that is better than having control of hundreds.” 

“But sometimes, even a master of the self is hardly in control. Life is not meant for that. I know myself, I know who I am, but I am just as swept along by the tide of fate as everyone else is,” Zhu Bao told him. He wondered if he was rambling too much. Usually, by now, someone stopped him, but this man only seemed amused. “There’s only one kind of freedom and I don't have it,” he added with a huff of laughter. “Dare I say, not even  _ you _ have it, Master Zhao.”

“And what kind of freedom is that, young  _ Master  _ Zhu?” Zhao Xian asked. A smile on his face at how the other was rambling almost poetically. It was like a breath of fresh air not to have his companion care about being perfect. They’d made their air stagnant and reminded him why he was in so much pain to begin with. His beautiful wife had been brilliant, charismatic, and formidable in her own way. No one could replace her but he’d hoped for a long time that possibly the void could be filled by another. Till that withered and all that had remained was his business and children. 

Zhu Bao hummed, as though in thought, and stopped them to peer up at a murder of ravens that were surveying the market. “To be a bird,” he said simply. “What do you suppose a raven thinks of? What to eat, how to build a nest, and how to make many more ravens. But ravens also play, and sing, and dance in the air. They are free as no human was ever meant to be. They simply just are, no rules, no regulations. True freedom. And as long as we are stuck on the ground, Master Zhao, we are meant to be swept along. Only the birds can soar above the waters of fate.”

“Perhaps they are but they too have their own limitations as we do.” Zhao Xian nodded, understanding what the man meant. It was a true freedom that no one had now. His gaze flicked to the open gate of the Goldfinch ahead of them and smiled. “However, arriving at our destination is within our limitations.” 

“It is,” Zhu Bao laughed lightly. “Though, the birds don’t know they are limited. Isn’t that what freedom really is?” he asked, not really expecting an answer, and smiled at the koi they passed in the courtyard pond. He had always loved fish, even as a homeless urchin, and had to remember not to stop completely to admire them. “Madam Li is wanting to add koi to one of the back areas,” he told Zhao Xian, given he was Zhao enough to know his family’s own business, and hoped that was excuse enough for why he’d slowed down to peer at the fish like he wanted to jump in and join them. “Do you like koi, Master Zhao?” 

“I do. I have several ponds at my residence.” Zhao Xian's smile shifted to be a bit more fonder as he stared down at the water. “My son had heard a song about a carp that’d become a dragon and became obsessed with getting ponds of dragons.”

“I think it’s the way of boys to look for dragons,” Zhu Bao chuckled and he stopped at the largest basin to trail his fingertips over the back of a black and gold fish. “I was too poor for fish, so I found them in the clouds. Or in passing birds. Have you ever seen a peacock in flight, Master Zhao? To my young mind, it was a dragon flying overhead. Or a phoenix.”

Zhao Xian had in fact seen flying peacocks in his lifetime and if the younger man was to ever see the inside of Tang Heijian’s residence in Yunmeng then he’d see the green peafowls that his friend and sworn brother has. “I have, young Master Zhu and you aren’t wrong about young men wanting to see dragons.” His gaze softened even more seeing the sight before him. The young man was like a work of art come to life and if he had his son’s skill for painting he would paint it for his own collection.

“Because we all want to rise to be greater than ourselves, to become those dragons in our next life,” Zhu Bao recited, then chuckled. “At least, that’s what they taught us in the free school. I think they wanted to turn us to monks if I’m honest… ah, but I’m rambling,” he said with a blush that made his freckles stand out on his cheeks and nose, even his ears. “Shall we, Master Zhao? I think I can smell that duck now.”

“They probably did, given that a lot of free school’s suggest that pathway.” Zhao Xian chuckled, offering his hand to help the adorable man up. Even at full height, Zhao Xian was a good eight inches taller than Zhu Bao. Zhao Xian could rest his chin on the top of his head if the other was hugging him. “And of course, I am sure they already have our room ready.”

“Of course,” Zhu Bao smiled, not even a little surprised. He  _ was  _ with a Zhao, after all. “Which room is your usual? Does it have the best view? Or do you prefer the corner rooms where it’s quiet?”

Zhao Xian laughed heartily at the string of questions one after the other. “My room is on the east side with the view of the small garden and it is quiet. But that could possibly speak to when I arrive.” As they approached the front doors of the teahouse, the owner’s brother was there Wu Xiang. A gentle soul with a bright smile but was already flushed. His known illness, obviously flaring.

“Good afternoon, Master Zhao, Zhu Bao.” Wu Xiang greeted them both with a slight bow. 

“Good afternoon, young Master Wu.” Zhao Xiang greeted him in return, bowing his head. 

“Xiang- _ ge,  _ I’m hoping the peking duck is still available,” Zhu Bao chuckled, knowing full well it was. His smile, however, was tinged in worry. “Do I need to go out and get you more of your tea?”

“No, no. A-Bao. My A-Chan will be here soon. He’s also going to stay with me so that Mistress Kim can come to take my place today.” Wu Xiang smiled at him as he shook his head and gestured with his hands. “But thank you and of course we have peking duck today. Shall I take you to your private room, Master Zhao?”

“You do not have too. I am sure that young Master Bao can take me to the room.” Zhao Xian answered, to allow the man to not have to climb the stairs twice. 

“Oh, I’m Master Bao now? I’m moving up in the world,” Zhu Bao laughed and winked at Wu Xiang, glad his friend would be well taken care off. He led the way up the stairs, still chuckling. “Though I may lose my spot already. I don’t know which room to take you to. All I know is east and garden, but that still leaves plenty...”

“You should know since it is in the corner.” Zhao Xian mused, remembering how Zhu Bao had mentioned being in the corner. To be more specific the east corner that would be easy for him to get away if needed. He gestured for the room. It wasn’t a large room but it was decently sized. The room dedicated to him and his family members was modestly decorated with chrysanthemums. The doors to the balcony that’d allow them to see out into the garden below were already open. 

“This is beautiful,” Zhu Bao complimented and respectfully let Zhao Xian sit first before joining him. Gracefully, he went for the teapot and poured them both a cup. “So you found the happy medium, hm? A great view and quiet… in a corner.” He held out the tea with a chuckle. “Is that the kind of man you are, Master Zhao? A man who finds his own solutions somewhere between the usual paths?”

“Yes, I am but the better question is, Zhu Bao what kind of man are you?” Zhao Xian asked, watching him pour the tea. Zhao Bao’s movements were precise and to watch him filled him with the same happiness of seeing him in the garden. 

Zhu Bao didn’t miss the way his name was used and shivered to hear it in such a strong, low voice. Still, no matter how his heart had jumped, he considered the question carefully. “I’d like to say that I am a man like you, finding a path of my own, but to be honest with you, Master Zhao, I feel more like a twig caught in a stream, with no choice on where I end up. My life has been like that since I was born and all I can do is plant myself as firmly as possible where I land before the next flood comes.”

“It may seem like I haven’t been lost to the floods but I have been. Many times before.” Zhao Xian’s smile faded a little but came back as Zhu Bao offered him the tea. “You drink it.” He gestured for Zhu Bao to keep the cup then nodded. 

“And how do you plant yourself so firmly?” Zhu Bao asked him, truly curious, though nodded in thanks, and a bit of confusion, as he sipped the tea.

Zhao Xian stayed quiet for a few moments just watching Zhu Bao drink the tea. He looked truly beautiful in the midday light. He reached out to brush a strand that the lukewarm breeze moved over Zhu Bao’s cheek behind the man’s shoulder. “You learn to grow roots where needed and that comes with trial and error. A perfect concoction for insanity.” He chuckled. Zhao Xian could sense that Zhu Bao was comfortable but was unsure about being around him. He was almost certain that Zhu Bao was realizing who he is but he doubted it when the other didn’t reoffer the tea. Most of his companions would have tested the tea even if the location was trusted. Once again he found himself breathing in fresh air that the man before him wasn’t lost in Zhao Xian’s status.

“Insanity maybe, but also wisdom,” Zhu Bao mused and set down his tea with a smile. “I hear your words, Master Zhao, and I’ll do my best to remember them.” His ears had gone a bit pink at the way the man had so gently moved his hair, and he found himself looking over Zhao Xian’s own salt and pepper hairstyle. A few strands framed the man’s face beautifully and he was struck, yet again by how tired, and how handsome, the man was. He shifted just close enough to reach out and fix a bit of hair threatening to roll over the man’s shoulder.

“You look tired, Master Zhao,” he remarked, uncertain and a bit sad for the man. “And I’m sorry you don’t like the tea. They have a really good sweet wine here that may help relax you, though we may have to cut our lunch short so you can sleep, because it will definitely put you out.”

“The tea is fine but the company is better.” Zhao Xian answered, leaning in a little at the light touching of his own hair. “And what a keen sight you have. I have not been sleeping well.A little flood.’ he smiled softly though there was a little pain flickering in his eyes for a moment. “You’re welcome to stay here and eat if you like. I will take my leave to rest.” 

Zhu Bao was genuinely sad to see him go. “It’s because you carry your stress in your neck,” he said, gesturing on his own nape. “Your shoulders are tense, even when you are at rest with me, like they have forgotten how to relax, am I right?”

He chuckled at the man’s nod and finished his tea for some courage. “It seems, Master Zhao, that you have grown into a fine tree, well rooted, but full of knots. I have pressure point and massage training, if you don’t mind me helping? And you can rest here, I didn’t mean to run you off. These are your rooms. It would not be right for me to stay in them without you. Nor would I want to. They’d be too empty without you to fill the quiet.”

He blushed at his own words and offered his hand to the man. “I have a core, but it is small and generally only good for warming things. You’ve got height on me and weight, as well as training. I don’t think I could do you much harm and not before your rather intimidating bodyguard comes charging in here to skin me.”

“If that’s what you fear that’s what will happen.” Zhao Xian answered, taking the man’s hand with no hesitation. A surprise to himself though he could feel Zhao Ziyi shifting to the otherside of the door in case she needed to open it to get into the room quicker. Instead of answering the puzzled expression on Zhu Bao’s face, he shook his head. “Then I will not disappoint you and leave early and I would like to see your skill. To see if it can get rid of my knots.” 

Zhu Bao laughed and gave the man’s hand a soft squeeze. “Alright then, loosen the robes,” he said, getting up to kneel behind the man. It wasn't very comfortable there on his knees, but he was used to discomfort in his profession and simply moved Zhao Xian’s hair out of the way. He channeled what little  _ qi  _ he had to warm up his fingers, his eyes raking over the man’s strong shoulders and powerful jaw. 

“I’m going to start here,” he said and gently touched the base of Zhao Xian’s skull. His  _ qi  _ hummed, happy to be working, and did its best to warm the skin as he started to knead. “Be as relaxed as you can be.”

“Then I’m going to need you to get comfortable.” Zhao Xian responded even if the younger man’s touch was already helping. However his own gift was troublesome. He had a higher sense of emotions. He’d have thought he was an empath but the qi told a different story. It only happened when the  _ qi  _ touched him. 

"I'll be fine," Zhu Bao assured him and got to work on the tension points. Like a mini-map, his qi glowed a soft yellow and his mind could see where the man kept everything knotted close. He expertly pressed his fingers in and rubbed until it released. "Is this pressure alright?"

“You can go firmer if you like but otherwise yes, Zhu Bao.” Zhao Xian breathed out. His eyes fluttering shut as he willed himself to relax under the man’s hands. He hadn’t let anyone do this in a long time.

Zhu Bao smiled and continued kneading, his hands warm with qi. Once the knots were out of Zhao Xian's neck, he went back over with a massage to keep the man loose. He bit down a laugh as his head bobbed forward.

"I take it that feels better," he said and moved his hands firmly into those tense shoulders. "I'm scared to ask, but when was the last time someone did this for you?"

“At least seven.” Zhao Xian breathed out. He knew it’d been longer for a true massage because he just didn’t trust people. Which if he hadn’t had the man’s careful hands on him he probably would think more on how easily he’d given in. 

"Years?" Zhu Bao made a series of alarmed noises before sighing. "Well, for seven years, it could be worse. You're loosening up, in any case. How does it feel to you?"

“It feels relaxing. You’ve got quite the skilled hands, Master Bao.” Zhao Xian said, softly as he leaned more into Zhu Bao’s hands. He wasn’t lying and he hadn’t expected to feel this relaxed.

"Glad to hear that, Master Zhao," Zhu Bao laughed as the man folded forward again. He used the stretch to work down his back, getting out every knot he found, then massaging the ache away. "You're going to be sore tomorrow, so stay hydrated today," he ordered, his hands smoothing over those broad shoulders. "If you were a client of mine, I'd ply you with wine and let you sleep while I played my guzheng. But we're almost friends, so I want to do better. You're welcome to rest on my lap. I'll massage your head for you, which will help with any headaches that come."

Zhao Xian smiled fondly again at that. He was sure that the man truly didn’t know who he was. However, Zhao Xian had already figured out that Zhu Bao was one of Madam Li’s yiji. He wondered what the man would think if… no when he figured out who Zhao Xian was. Would he be so free around him like he has been? 

“As your  _ friend _ , I appreciate the offer to allow me to rest and perhaps in our future encounters you will drink with me and play for us.” Zhao Xian responded, as he was helped to lay his head in Zhu Bao’s lap. He peered up at the handsome man.

"I love to play, so it would be a pleasure," Zhu Bao smiled wide and started to rub the man's temples. Once more, his qi glowed and warmed his touch as he went on a soft ramble to fill the quiet. "I'm not particularly gifted in a lot of things, but I love music. My clients usually come to hear me sing or play, or just to talk. They say I'm a good listener, though I don't think I'm any better than any of the others. Listening is what we do."

“It’s because you understand how to relate to others, because of the life you’ve had to lead.” Zhao Xian said. As he peered up at him. A feeling of awe came over just watching him. He reached up to gently took one of the curled locks and let it curl around his fingers. “And you share it freely. Most individuals cannot do the same even if they work with you Master Bao.” 

"All I have is who I am, I see no reason to hide," Zhu Bao shrugged. "I'm an orphan, wild street tramp who happened to be born pretty. If I were ugly, we would not be here today. I know my hold on my life is tenuous, so I do not wish to live with a mask. I've been given the opportunity to show who I am, and that is hard enough work."

He chuckled and his fingertips slowly worked to the center to Zhao Xian's forehead. "You have made masks your armor. You are trained to carry the weight. I think I would buckle under it."

“You learn to see which masks are the ones to keep and the others to discard. My own mother said the best mask is the one you were borth with.” Zhao Xian responded, still messing with the lock of hair. “Don’t sell yourself short. You have no idea what you’re capable of till you try.” 

Zhu Bao considered that. "Once, I was entertaining a client for Elder Sister and he made a comment about 'street trash'. I had to smile politely and pretend he wasn't calling me garbage. He never noticed anything."

“Your mask was on but my advice is to not allow that behavior. Your work depends on word of mouth if they select you Master Bao. Remind them who is the one seeking whom. You’re more than the streets that raised you. You define yourself. So many don’t realize that and remain caged by it.” He let go of the silky strand of hair and rested his hand on top of Zhu Bao’s wrist. He moved to an ache that was now making itself known after Zhu Bao had worked the present one out. “Firmer please and less  _ qi _ .” 

Zhu Bao did as asked. "Better?" He smiled as he got an approving hum. "And thank you. That means a lot to hear. Most everyone else just tells me to pretend I'm not low born."

“My dear, master Zhu. They’ll say that your whole life because they want to be able to control you. Jealousy is a terrible thing that rules many. Be unapologetically yourself.” 

Zhu Bao smiled down at him. "Yes sir," he said and let the quiet settle between them. His stomach growled, wanting that promised Peking duck, but he ignored it and continued to rub the man's forehead. Softly, he started to hum in an effort to get Zhao Xian to rest. "Do you need to be up at any certain time? Just in case you fall asleep?"

“A-Yi will knock when the time is right, and I will escort you home. Eat when the food comes.” Zhao Xian answered with instruction. His eyes growing heavy as the simple motions to his head. Soon his mind finally, blissfully went dark. 

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

Zhu Bao did his best to navigate around the sleeping man and found it rather calming to have Zhao Xian with him. He wondered if that was because he was a Zhao and therefore protected, or his presence was just soothing. He wasn’t sure of the answer - both or neither - but his smile did not fade away as Zhao Xian slept on. He ate the peking duck and sipped his tea, singing softly between bites.

_ “...may you bring love and may you bring happiness,” _ he partly sang, partly hummed, letting his voice break into breathy air so as not to wake the man with his voice. Zhao Xian was a mumbler in his sleep, he found, and more than once he had to smooth the crease in his eyebrows. He knew what nightmares looked like, what haunted sadness could do in dreams, and he imagined his song reaching the man somehow, pulling him away from whatever darkness was calling.

_ “Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I’ll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay….” _

The dream he’d been having for years always started like this. He would wake in their family home on the riverfront of Yunmeng. Zhao Xian could hear the soft patter of rain but it’d been the thunder that’d woke him. Physically he turned his head like he did in the dream to find himself alone. Zhao Xian smiled knowing that with the rain, there his wife should be in the garden. 

Zhao Xian tossed back the sheets to get up. He called out just in case he was wrong and she was in their cluster of private rooms. Since there was no answer he went to the doors that led to the garden. Not bothering to grab his inner robe, Zhao Xian stepped out in his sleeping trousers and bare feet. His long black hair was down and twisted from sleep. 

“My heart?” he called out just as he heard her voice singing. Though the song she was singing was different tonight.

“ _ Lily, lily give me your answer do. My heart is half lost all for my love for you. _ ” He heard her singing and stepped out into the garden. It was a maze that the two of them created by merging their own ideas and the gardeners had created it for them. He knew it by heart though. Her voice got louder as he approached. He didn’t care that the rain was soaking him or that a strike of lighting brightened the sky from the heat.

“A-Yue?” Zhao Xian called out just before turning into the clearing at the center of the maze.

“Oh, there you are my love.” Ying Yue smiled as she spun around. Warm brown eyes and long black-brown hair shifting around like a silk veil. “You’re early again.” 

“Early? My heart, it’s dark out and it’s raining.” Zhao Xian chuckled, but his own smile fell as he noticed that on her light blue sleeping robes there was a black spot forming on her side just below the ribs. Zhao Xian rushed up to her to put pressure on what he now realized was blood. Ying Yue giggled and cupped his cheek. 

“I wasn’t talking about the rain my love.” She peered down at his hands. “Oh, don’t worry my heart about that. You can’t help that.”

“What do you mean I can't hel-” Zhao Xian struggled to get out as more blood seemed to be coming out. He was about to call for help from their guards when there was a sharp knock interrupting his sleep. 

Normally, one wouldn’t wake up from such a thing while having a nightmare but Zhao Ziyi’s knock only happened once and was fueled with  _ qi _ . The only problem was that his fear was strong coming from them. His eyes snapped open.

“Close your eyes.” Zhao Xian instructed, breathing heavy.

“Alright,” Zhu Bao was worried and startled, but wasn’t about to disobey a Zhao, or a friend. He closed his eyes and dropped his hands from where they were in Zhao Xian’s hair. “Do you need me to move?”

Zhao Xian stayed impossibly still to the point of almost ruining Zhu Bao’s hard work. It took another knock from Zhao Ziyi for him to speak. The second knock was to let him know that he hadn’t tapped into her gift. “No, you are fine but I will sit up nonetheless.” Zhao Xian sat up carefully. “You may open your eyes Master Zhu.” 

Once again, his name on the man’s tongue had changed. He wondered what the man had dreamed of to put him so on guard. A sad smile lit his lips as he opened his eyes again. “I hope your bad dream didn’t spoil all of your sleep. You were sleeping very hard,” he said softly and handed the man a cup of wine that had been brought with the food. When Zhao Xian didn’t take it, he blinked, remembering what he’d said about the tea and the fact this man was, in many terms a criminal, then slowly raised it to his own lips, his eyes never leaving Zhao Xian’s.

“It’s more of a sour wine, but it went with the duck really well,” he said softly, the wine still stinging on his tongue, and offered the cup again. 

Zhao Xian couldn’t help the amused sigh that left him. He reached for the cup and drank it, feeling the sour burn. He didn’t make the face that Zhu Bao had but internally he did. “I bet it did and it was a shame to miss you enjoying it.” He sat the cup down. “And you do not have to taste things for me, Zhu Bao. I have my own people already doing that and besides, The Goldfinch is already one of the establishments where the cooks are trusted.” 

“I just wanted to be sure you drank it,” Zhu Bao chuckled, relaxing again. “You didn’t drink the tea, after all.”

He pulled over a wrapped plate and handed it to the man, a wide grin on his face. “I saved you some. And don’t worry about the handkerchief I tied it with, you can keep it.”

“I didn’t drink the tea earlier because I wanted to watch you drink it. One must enjoy the simple things in life too, Master Zhu. Beauty is one of them.” Zhao Xian responded, taking the plate and untying the handkerchief. Before laying it down the smell coming from the handkerchief wasn’t of the food. He brought it close to his face and he smelt flowers and overlaying honey. It was a spell that was laced by Zhu Bao’s  _ qi _ . “And thank you for the gift of your favor.” 

Zhu Bao laughed, flushing a bit. “Yes, well, I wanted to be sure I did see you again,” he said honestly, his smile happy and sweet. “Or, if not, I gave something to you to remember me by. Just like I’ll remember you… and the peking duck,” he teased, laughing softly. “By the way, may I ask, why did you want moon shaped beads? Are you making a pendant?”

“I doubt I shall ever forget you.” Zhao Xian smiled, waving his hand over his food and his black with glowing red  _ qi _ slithered out like a snake down to the food warming it. “And I doubt it will be the last time you see me.” He paused as the man tilted his head at him. His smile grew but decided to answer the last question the younger man had asked him. “I bought it for A-Ziyi. She is making a dreamcatcher and the tiger's eye is for good luck.” 

Zhu Bao nodded in understanding. “Far more worthy than what I was going to use them for. I’m glad I gave them up,” he said, thinking of the beads and river pearls in his pouch. “They were only going to serve as fan charms for my next performance. Elder Sister will be far more pleased with the black pearls, though, since I’m playing the god-serpent this time.”

He bit his lip and snickered at himself, eyes gleaming with a bit of mischief, and he leaned in close as though sharing a juicy secret. “I’ll be honest with you, Master Zhao. I only wanted the tiger’s eye because it reminds me of my favorite flower. They’re worth more than the river pearls, so don’t tell Elder Sister I almost spent my allowance on them.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Master Zhu.” Zhao Xian laughed, softly before taking a bite of the peking duck. He hummed in approval at the taste. He was about to pour himself some of the wine and found the previously used cup already filled for him. 

“Thank you.” He stated, then thought more on what Zhu Bao had said. “Tiger lilies stand for self confidence and I see that you have plenty of that. Especially for a performance. You must have worked diligently for Madam Li to appoint you to perform.” 

“Elder Sister has been working me hard,” Zhu Bao said, proud of himself that he had landed a crucial role. “I started my training late, you see. I’m still a trainee and Elder Sister is eager to finally get her dividends, as she deserves for taking me in…” He trailed off, eyes widening in realization and hope. 

“The dance is in two weeks, at the Chrysanthemum Bridge. I’d be honored if you would come and watch, Master Zhao,” he said, laughing a bit. “You can watch me try not to hit myself in the face with my fan tassels again.”

“The honor is all mine, Master Zhu. I was invited by Madam Li which is why I am here along with visiting my son.” Zhao Xian smiled, warmly at him again after taking a bite of his food. “She too has faith in your skill but should a tassel land on your face, remember to not show your disappointment at messing up. Merely move as if that was the part of the dance and only your instructor and elder sister will know of the mistake.” Though he doubted anyone would notice the mistake. Zhu Bao was beautiful and beauty hid a multitude of things.

“I hear your words, Master Zhao. I’ll remember,” Zhu Bao promised with a bow of his head. “Thank you."

“You’re welcome. “ Zhao Xian nodded. He enjoyed the calming silence the other offered as he ate and Zhu Bao drank some more of the tea. Once he was finished there was another knock from Zhao Ziyi. He let out a huff of disappointment. “That is the signal that we must soon part ways for the night, Master Zhu. May I have the honor of escorting you to your residence?” 

“You may,” Zhu Bao said readily, a sting of disappointment in his chest. He was surprised how much he didn’t want to leave, but he knew he’d stayed far too long as it was. So, when Zhao Xian stood and offered his arm, he took it without fuss and fell into step beside him. “Thank you for today. I hope we can have another like it soon.”

“No, Master Zhu, it is I that is thankful for your fine company today and desire to have more days together.” Zhao Xian responded, leading them from the room as Zhao Ziyi opened the door for them. Her white eye was glowing bright and her jaw was tight despite the smile on her face. Zhao Xian knew what was happening with her and knew it would be best to just retire for the evening. As a trainee, Zhao Xian knew that Zhu Bao lived within Madam Li’s establishment. Only the tenured yiji with high paying clientele had their own residences outside the brothel. Those homes were also protected by his children and brotherhood members. 

“You know where to find me,,” Zhu Bao smiled, genuine and excited. “Ask for me at any time. I’ll be there if I can.”

“I do and I will.” Zhao Xian stated as they came to a stop finally at the entrance of Madam Li’s establishment. He lifted Zhu Bao’s hand and pressed a kiss to the star-like freckle an inch in between his left index finger and thumb. “Good evening Master Zhu. I look forward to seeing you soon.” 

Zhu Bao shivered and smiled, bowing his head in return. “Good evening, Master Zhao. Rest well.” Zhao Xian bowed his head then took his leave to go see his son and meet this Gu Chang that Zhao Deyin had been gushing about in his letters.

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

Zhu Bao watched him go and stood on the entranceway long after the man and all his guards had disappeared. It wasn’t until one of the young pages tugged on his sleeve that he remembered himself and, blushing, ducked into the brothel, praying he wasn’t seen.

But of course he was. No one entered a brothel without the Madam seeing. Or any of the other dozens of  _ yiji  _ employed there. He sighed at the wall of gleeful faces. “Really?”

“How the  _ fuck  _ did you wrangle  _ the  _ Master Zhao?” Ping- _ ge  _ said what they were all clearly thinking, his usually stoic, perfect face open with pure shock. A shock that filled his own mind, though he barely had time to think about it before a small hand was in his.

“Was he as scary as the stories say?” A-Tao asked next, bouncing on her heels with her robes still terribly too big for her, reminding him that he’d forgotten to ask Gu Chang to take them in. 

“I… no, he wasn’t,” he said, because it was true, and he knelt down to smile at her. “He was perfectly courteous, like any warlord prince.”

She giggled when he pinched her cheek, then Madam Li was there, shaking her head in wonder.

“My  _ my _ , A-Xian,” she murmured, almost nonsensically to herself, and many of the yiji stepped warily away from the cackle she let out. “Now  _ this  _ is going to get interesting!”

“Beyond interesting, though I wonder how your other patrons are going to feel.” Ni Shuang stated, leaning against the railing. His long chocolate brown hair braided over his shoulder. His robes were of the few that weren’t made by Gu Chang but Wu Cao. His odd blue eyes looking him over before pushing off the railing to go downstairs. His own client would be there soon and Zhu Bao’s client from earlier had left.

Zhu Bao reddened in shame. “He’s not -”

“I have to agree with Shuang- _ di  _ this time,” said Elder Sister, her usual scowl on. He immediately looked down at his feet in contrite deference.

“Now, now Mo Chun,” Madam Li started, but Elder Sister cut her off with a steely glare.

“I’m sorry, Madam Li, but this is catastrophic. I have toiled too long and hard for A-Bao to be stolen by a Zhao,” she said, shaking her head. “The moment word gets out, no client will dare be your patron and Master Zhao  _ never  _ stays with one yiji long. You can’t make a life off his scraps. You are no longer a stray dog, do you understand?”

Zhu Bao did understand, but he didn’t agree. He knew, deep in his heart, she was right, but that didn’t make it feel anything other than  _ wrong.  _ He thought of Zhao Xian’s sad, tired face, the light of his eyes, the way he was so easily amused. Surely there were worse things than being ruined by such a man?   
  


“No, you will not argue,” she said before he could even open his mouth. “Come upstairs, we have some damage control to do. Honestly, these Zhaos…” She muttered darkly as she climbed the steps, Zhu Bao in an utter quiet in her wake.

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

“I want you to send Sima Feng to that stall to get those crystal opals. I have something I wish Zhao Qiang to make.” Zhao Xian mused, as he and Zhao Ziyi approached the family residence. One he only visited once a year. His son having met his paramour had stated that he made some changes to the residence. 

“Of course, Master Zhao.” Zhao Ziyi responded to his instruction. “If I may be as so bold to comment on something, Master Zhao.” Her head tilted to look at him fully. An action that Zhao Xian appreciated. 

“Of course you may, A-Yi. You are family and I always value your opinion.” Zhao Xian answered, a fond smile on his face.

“Young Master Zhu is a good man and hasn’t had a good life. He is trying to build one and if that means that he shares the same fate as Mistress Lian then I know he will be a good fit for our great family and yourself.” 

Zhao Xian stopped where they were walking in the outer garden. He turned more towards her after a few moments. It’d been a long time since he’d had a true partner and he snorted softly at the thought. While Zhu Bao was beautiful. The younger man was in his youth and deserved a full life. He refused to ruin the start of a friendship with ruining Zhu Bao’s future. “I appreciate your words and will keep them close to me as mine and Zhu Bao’s relationship grows.”

Zhao Ziyi bowed her head and sensed the heavy padding of feet as if someone was running. That someone was Zhao Deyin as he opened the inner gate doors for them. A bright smile on his face. His hair was down and wild with curls. He was dressed in a high collar burgundy inner robe and a golden gossamer over robe with sunflowers on it. The flowers were beautifully embroidered. 

“ _ Baba _ !” Zhao Deyin grinned sheepishly before running out to him. His excitement clear as he pulled Zhao Xian into his arms. “You’re here! Oh, you have to meet my A-Chang. He made these robes for me.” 

“They fit you well and that was the point despite some disturbances that I am here to check on those locations.” Zhao Xian responded, gently patting his son’s back.

“Thank you, Gu Chang is so talented.” Zhao Deyin grinned, always happy to be praising his partner and the work the man does. “You must be hungry. I know that Granny made some delicious roasted pork and raspberry cheesecakes.”

“I will take some of that raspberry cheesecake and if your, Master Gu would like to join us then he is welcome too, in the family tea room.” Zhao Xian suggested. He watched his son’s cheeks turn pink at the implication. It hadn’t taken but seconds to realize that the man had come from his rooms. Zhao Deyin was barefoot with slightly damp hair that was in a wild curly mess. 

“Oh, I’ll see if he would be able too.” Zhao Deyin stumbled then took off to go see Gu Chang and get the cheesecake. 

Zhao Xian shook his head and made his way to the tea room. It was close to his rooms and he made sure to not step on the line of black ash and salt that allowed Qiu Rong to visit the residence with him in it. He used his  _ qi _ to light the candles in the room. The room was modestly decorated with mostly paintings of family members and trinkets that were given to him, Zhao Deyin, and now apparently Gu Chang. SInce there appeared to be more tea set in the room then in his last visit. He’d let Zhao Deyin or Gu Chang be the one to choose the teaset they used. 

He had been waiting a good fifteen minutes when the doors slid open once again. There standing beside his son was another man. He was short like Zhu Bao and that made him smile even more. He was really looking forward to seeing the young yiji. 

“Good evening, you must be Master Gu Chang that my son has been writing to me about.” Zhao Xian greeted the man. 

“This one is Gu Chang,” he said, bowing in respect. His smile was easy. “And A-Yin has told me a lot about you as well, Master Zhao. It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“The honor is truly mine. You’re the source of my son’s happiness and good health.” Zhao Xian bowed his head then gestured for them to join him. He brightened seeing the cheesecake.

“Ah, i see where you get it,” Gu Chang murmured in amusement to Zhao Deyin, who had the same look of delight. “That infamous Zhao sweet tooth.”

“The sweetest, A-Chang.” Zhao Deyin beamed. He sliced Gu Chang’s slice first then a larger piece to his father then one to himself in the same size. 

“In people and food. A-Yin mentioned that you own your own silk house?” Zhao Xian questioned, after taking a bite of the cheesecake. He gave his son a look to not over talk Gu Chang. By the sheer amount of gushing his son did in his letters the poor man wouldn’t get a word in.

“I do,” Gu Chang said, proud of his business. “I’m mostly doing commissions at present and work for Madam Li’s. I’m the main costume designer for their shows and help keep Madam Li’s hanfu collection well aired and tended.”

“Such talent. I see your work on the robes my son and yourself are wearing.” Zhao Xian grinned around a bite of cheesecake. “I would humbly ask if you would consider helping me with a gift. One of the robes you’re designing I wish to gift one of the performers with a headpiece of crystal opals. Zhao Qiang is making it but I would like to get this idea out of my head and onto a paper to give him a proper vision of what I would like.” 

Gu Chang blinked, before reaching into his sleeve for his qikan pouch. A notebook came out with a charcoal piece. “Which performer?”

“Young Master Zhu Bao.” Zhao Xian said fondly. His eyes went a bit distant as he remembered the man singing earlier. “I want it to be easy to rest on his head like a snake curling on the side from its mouth. I'd like a lily to be in bloom. A delicate chain that helps keep it on his head.”

Gu Chang thought a moment, then started to sketch. If he seemed surprised it was for Zhu Bao, he didn’t let it show. Once he had a basic sketch, he showed it to the man. “Something like this?”

“Can we make the mouth a bit more hidden by the bloom but otherwise, Gu Chang it’s perfect. My son is lucky to have you for a partner.” Zhao Xian praised. 

“Baba!” Zhao Deyin huffed with flushed cheeks. Then it seemed to dawn on him as he watched Gu Chang write Zhu Bao. His brow furrowed.

“Isn’t he the one…” Zhao Deyin started but trailed off. His mind trying to place which one that was. “...the blue eyed one?” 

‘No, that is Shuang- _ ge,”  _ Gu Chang reminded him. “A-Bao is Chun- _ jie’s  _ protege. The one that smacked himself in the face with his fan tassel?”

“He spoke of it earlier during dinner. I advised him to make it his own and that guests will not know as long he works with it.” Zhao Xian happily answered. 

“He’s gotten a lot better,” Gu Chang chuckled, curious. “I didn’t know you knew A-Bao.”

“He helped me pick out some tigers' eyes for A-Yi’s dream catcher.” Zhao Xian smiled, “Clever man. I look forward to our friendship growing.” 

“He’s a good friend to have,” Gu Chang said, amused, and side-eyed Zhao Deyin. “Are you breathing? Your face is doing something really funny right now.”

“Friendship?” Zhao Deyin questioned not even answering Gu Chang’s question. 

“Yes, friendship. Just like you and Xu Chi. Unless you and Gu Chang are more like A-Jian.” Zhao Xian teased and Zhao Deyin sputtered. 

“Baba! That’s different.”

“How so? He’d been a yiji that you were with for three years before meeting that trollop Guo Hai.” Zhao Xian commented, making Zhao Deyin flush more. 

“Oh I love your father,” Gu Chang decided, laughing outright at Zhao Deyin’s scandalized face.

“Xu Chi was a good man but now he’s married with two adoptive girls.” Zhao Xian grinned continuing, his gaze shifting to Gu Chang. “Has he placed his orders for the two dozen candied rabbits?” 

“ _ Two _ dozen?” Gu Chang snorted and gave Zhao Deyin a look. “He told me three dozen, but yes, he has.”

“Those are for the girls. They passed their etiquette training last week.” Zhao Xian explained, as Zhao Feyin flushed. “It’s their favorite.” 

“It was platonic. He was a good friend and their girls call me uncle.” Zhao Deyin explained, “But this is different. We were the same age.” 

“And? Do you begrudge me that we are not? Besides, what does it matter when I too am with him platonically? Not that it matters.  _ He _ will be the one to tell me he wants something different.” Zhao Xian responded. 

“Of course not baba. I just worry about you.” Zhao Deyin breathed out and reached for Gu Chang. His hand resting on the man’s thigh. 

“A-Bao has always been an old soul,” Gu Chang said, covering Zhao Deyin’s hand with his own. “They could be very good for each other, A-Yin. A good friend is priceless.”

“I know. I just..baba.” His gaze shifted back to his father. “I want you to have an A-Chang of your own. You deserve to be happy.” 

“I’ve had that happiness, A-Yin.” Zhao Xian smiled fondly. “Now all I look forward to is the beauty in this life and of course business.” 

“Of course.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, calmed down now. 

“Now, let’s enjoy this cheesecake.” Zhao Xian said, going back to eat his own slice. He was glad to have had the talk with Zhao Deyin and Gu Chang. It only made him look forward to seeing his beautiful yiji friend. 

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

The day was sweltering, but this time there was no gossamer escape. With an outside performance coming up, Elder Sister had ordered Zhu Bao out in his black robes to mimic what he’d wear for the dance, and had him walk through Leling at the hottest point in the day. The dances would be in the evening when it had hopefully started to cool, but she was taking no chances, so neither would he. It was better to be prepared for the worst than underprepared for the best, after all.

Which was why he was in the park as well, practicing his dance on a bridge. It was smaller than the bridge he would actually perform on, so the uneven slope made him work extra hard. Another order from Elder Sister, who wanted him to practice where it was difficult so that the actual performance would not be.

He was grateful to her, he truly was, but after two hours he felt like a melting, sticky mess, and he had long stepped into muscle memory to save him. He knew the dance by heart, even with this harder footing, and at some point his mind had gone away, leaving his body dancing and his thoughts…

Well, he didn’t know where he was. Sometimes, he was one of the fish he spotted below during a slow, sensual turn. Other times, he was the swans gliding under the bridge to the shade and coolness it provided. Another time, he was a sparrow, calling from a tree above for its mate while a trio of babies demanded more food.

A peacock walked by, tail flared and strut on, and he became one too, folding open his fan and moving his arm just so, the tassel sliding up his arm. His body ached, but also felt too heavy and numb, and the motions were getting harder and harder. But he moved, as he promised he would, until he could do it no longer.

Zhu Bao heard a soft splash and was once again a fish, darting away in the bliss of the cool water, and he wondered if he could possibly get away with falling off the bridge right into it. People would think he was mad, probaby, and the swans would be upset, but he would not be wet like this. He would be cool and damp on his walk home. The more his mind stayed a fish, the more his body wanted it too, and finally he ended his dance to look over the edge, contemplating.

“You look like a drowned rat without the actual rain and that’s just sad.” Ni Shuang’s naturally icy and gravelly voice said as Zhu Bao lifted his leg in a graceful arch. “Besides, your left arm is off and that tassel is going to hit you  _ again _ .” 

It hadn’t felt off and he’d found a way to move so the tassel didn’t, but still he bowed and lifted his arm to try again. “This one thanks Shuang- _ ge  _ for his input,” he said, as was customary. As the younger trainee, he had to defer, even if they both knew he would never meet Ni Shuang’s high standards.

His dance felt slightly off as he lifted his arm more and, in response, his tassel was far harder to control. He grit his teeth behind his pleasant face and forced more control into his aching body. He finished the dance and bowed at the end, shaking a bit now. His mind had stayed a fish too long; he had forgotten a meal or drink to save himself. “Was that better, Shuang- _ ge?” _

“Yes and no.” Ni Shuang answered, stepping forward. His robes were different. The style was one normally seen in Yunmeng. He had a white iridescent muslin inner robe that was high collar and tapered to the arms. His outer robe was of pale blue gossamer with clouds and birds embroidered around the hem and sleeves with beads. His hair was tossed up in a whimsical bun. A silver ear cuff that looked like armor was seen where he normally braided his hair, it was hidden. 

NI Shuang helped him down. “Zhu Bao, you could strain yourself to hold it out like Mo-jie had instructed. However, you are still shorter, so tilt the angle.” He maneuvered Zhu Bao’s arm so it wouldn’t be so strained and would keep the tassel from hitting him. “You need to practice with the new tassels. They have beads.” 

The thought had his mind fleeing before he could stop it, to the moon shaped tiger’s eye and a tired, smiling face. He felt his heart go warm all over, and not because of the heat. “I hear your words, Shuang- _ ge,”  _ he said, almost out of instinct, and let the man fuss until he seemed at least slightly more satisfied. “Elder Sister is still working on the new fans. One of the tassels came apart last night in the box, so she’s reinforcing them.”

“Oh no, these came today.” Ni Shuang blinked. “That scarred Zhao stopped by with a Fen-ge. There was also a package that came from them as well to you. That’s why I was sent to you. Madam Li wanted you to open it as soon as possible before the other ones realize you haven’t yet and unpackage it for you.” 

Zhu Bao blinked at him, but nodded, even though he was very confused. “Master Zhao sent me something?” he asked. 

“Yep.” Ni Shuang took a step back. He emphasized the  _ p _ and it was like the normal indifferent wall went up. “The scarred one is also coming to pick you up at  shēn.”

Zhu Bao maybe wanted to scream a little, if only because that hardly gave him any time to wash and be presentable, but he just nodded pleasantly and followed the man. “How did it go with Lady Xi?” he asked as they walked along. “Is your ‘tough love’ working on her at last?”

“Yes, but I feel she is trying to latch onto me. When she needs to find herself.” Ni Shuang answered, watching how Zhu Bao was trying to not bolt to go ready. His one brow curved at the sight. “Zhu Bao.” 

Zhu Bao slowed down with a sigh. “Forgive this one, Shuang- _ ge.  _ It’s just… I hardly have time to get ready at this rate. I do not want to offend him with my smell.”

“Zhu Bao, I was going to ask you why you are walking with me when I am going to Lord Kang’s residence.” Ni Shuang stated, coming to a stop. “You should hurry.” 

Zhu Bao laughed, bright and happy, and started to go, but turned back to hand him a small bag filled with koi food. Lord Kang had an extensive pond and he knew it was one of Ni Shuang’s small joys, feeding fish. “I didn’t use it all at the bridge,” he said with a wink and took off again. “Thanks, Shuang- _ ge!” _

He didn’t hear the man’s answer, given he was already across the street and moving down alley after alley. It wasn’t smart to run after all his practice, but what choice did he have? Grinning, he found a second wind, and practically careened into the bathhouse behind the brothel.

A set of robes were already waiting for him, because Lian Shi was a  _ goddess,  _ but he paused in surprise, seeing a wrapped box resting below the silk. He looked around quickly and ducked into a private changing area to look it over, heart skipping as he smelled the woody, heavy scent that had followed Zhao Xian. He untied the string holding the paper together and gasped at the dark wood of the chest. 

It had a collection of drawers of various sizes and each held a gift. A scarf, a pack of carmine pencils, vials of bath oils, ear cuffs, bangles, and hair pins in the shape of tiger lilies. But it was the top drawer that held the greatest treasure: a hairpiece of a snake curling around a lily with the glass opals from Tao Fu’s stall. He laughed lightly, feeling his heart swell impossibly much, and carefully set each gift back in its place, save for the opal hairpin, which he folded into his robes.

He called for one of the pages to take the chest to his room, then quickly undressed and plunged into the cool side of the bath. The water was kept circulating and full of rose oils, so after a few laps, he officially had all the sweat smell gone and his hair felt soft, no longer sticky.

But while his bath was rushed, his dressing was immaculate. He made sure every fold was in place, his sash snug and flattering on his slim waist. He braided his hair down the full length, then wrapped it in graceful loops around the hairpin, pinning it up so that the glass caught the light and shone.

He was sitting calmly at the side entrance when Lian Shi’s beloved Zhao came to fetch him. He hoped the man couldn’t see him practically vibrating.

_ Good to see you again, Qiang-er,  _ he signed, smiling up at the bodyguard.

_ Good to see you too, A-Bao _ . Zhao Qiang signed back. He was dressed in dark blue robes almost black though unlike him Zhao Qiang wasn’t as susceptible to heat. Lian Shi had spoken of his  _ qi _ and how it was different. In his hands though was a parasol. He took in how Zhu Bao was dressed. The simple hanfu was a white inner inner robe with a soft beige trim and a flowy darker ashen brown muslin trousers that had a white tiger embroidered on the hem. The over robe was black and thin with bamboo embroidered with birds on the sleeves in that same white thread. 

_ You might want this _ . Zhao Qiang smiled, handing him the parasol that had a design of a carp swimming upstream on top. 

Zhu Bao grinned to see it and took it with a nod of thanks. “And how is Master Zhao today?” he asked as they walked on. “I hope he’s been getting his rest.”

_ He hasn’t been. Ziyi-jie has had to go to Uncle Tang’s. Maybe you can help?  _ Zhao Qiang answered, as the two of them walked.  _ I hope you are not offended but when I dropped off your gifts. Zhao Ziyi before she left had me purchase your day. But don’t think it means you have to stay but know you don’t have to worry about your patrons coming in and you missing work. _

Zhu Bao hardly registered how much money that was. He was more concerned with what Zhao Qiang had admitted. “I hope I can help,” he said, earnest about that, and felt the worry bubble up inside him. “I don’t fully understand what Zhao Ziyi’s gift is, but hopefully I can do something even with my meager core?”

Zhao Qiang blinked and realized that Lian Shi might not have been able to speak with him yet.  _ Zhao Ziyi’s gift is that she can see your fears and with her qi she brings them to life. When her eye glows she is seeing your fear. _ Zhao Qiang paused, placing a hand on Zhu Bao’s wrist gently.  _ Master Zhao with his own gift can make her’s activate if his gift spikes. He may ask you to close your eyes. It’s because her gift allows his fear to be seen.  _

“He did that when I was with him,” Zhu Bao said, nodding at that, and smiled up at Zhao Qiang. “I’ll do my best for him, I promise.”

_ Thank you. Now, we are going to our residence. There are rules that will make more sense as we arrive. The first is that there are doors that are locked for a reason. Do not attempt to open them. Ziyi-jie’s and Master Zhao’s gifts are infused in them. It will not be pleasant. The second is that we do not break the ash and salt lines. That is for Master Qiu’s protection when Master Zhao or Master Tang is in residence.  _ Zhao Qiang explained,  _ The other rules are for family and you are not with one of us as romantic partners or live in residence. _

“I understand,” Zhu Bao said with another serious nod. “I have no intention of going anywhere without Master Zhao beside me anyway, so I will let him be the one to open doors and I will watch out for the ash line.”

_ Good. I will be dropping you off at the inner gate. A-Yue will take you to Master Zhao. Oh!  _ Zhao Qiang stopped, pointing at his head where Zhu Bao’s hairpin is.  _ If Master Qiu is announced please put your hairpin in your sleeve. Crystals are conduits.  _

Zhu Bao hardly understood, but agreed to the request. They weren’t his rules, anyway. He would not dishonor his friendship with Master Zhao by doing any less. “Thank you for the warnings.”

_ You’re most welcome _ . Zhao Qiang grinned. Just like he promised, he dropped Zhu Bao off at the inner gate where a young man with light chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes was waiting. He was barefoot and in a set of light blue robes with a dark burgundy over robe and light blue sash. His hair swung from it’s ponytail and even his loose strands that framed his sun kissed face seemed to move too despite no wind. 

“Tea has been placed. You’re welcome to serve if you like.” A-Yue said as he knelt down and opened the door for him. He assisted in making sure that Zhu Bao’s hems didn’t disturb the ash line that followed the engawa. 

“Thank you, Zhao Yue,” ZHu Bao said, careful even entering the room, though his body was starting to protest. Now that the adrenaline of a quick bath was out of the way and the newness of the situation dissipating, his legs felt heavy and his feet ached with every step. 

Still, even that dissolved seeing Zhao Xian again. Even surrounded by stacks of papers and looking hassled, it was good to see him. His smile was instantaneous and he crossed the room to sit and pour them tea.

“So, I almost became a fish today,” he said, off hand, and held out the teacup. His eyes glittered with good humor and happiness. “And also a bird. I’m still not sure if I’d rather fly in this weather or swim.”

Zhao Xian felt the moment that Zhu Bao had arrived though he wanted to get the last bit of his thought onto the paper. However, all thought left when he smelt the rose oil that he’d gifted the man. He looked up to greet him and stilled. Zhu Bao looked so handsome and he felt his breathing slow a bit. Zhu Bao’s smile shifted into a small smirk. 

“Swim but then you’d probably turn into a rock?” Zhao Xian chuckled, though his gaze drifted to the tea and he tilted his head up in sign for Zhu Bao to sit back and drink the tea first. His own smile growing at seeing the hairpin. Gu Chang’s aid in the design was perfect and Zhao Qiang skill was just as good. The hairpin looked stunning in his hair.

“Are you saying I’d sink? Because you’re probably right,” Zhu Bao laughed lightly, taking the cue and sipping the tea. “I’d want to fly, but it’s so hot I feel like all that work would take away the joy of it all. At least in the water it’s cooler.”

“That is true but a rock you’ll be with those limbs of yours locking up. Too much practice causes fatigue.” Zhao Xian sat down his brush. His mind now focused on the beautiful man in front of him. He hadn’t missed how the man seemed to be quivering a bit. “Will you come sit beside me?”

“Will you drink your tea?” Zhu Bao countered, though he was grinning and already moving to get closer. He made extra sure he didn’t hit anything as he sat down again, though the amount of paperwork was atrocious. “And maybe I have practiced too long, but you have worked far longer. I see your knots have all returned, my stalwart oaken tree.”

“I will.” Zhao Xian answered, accepting the tea. He took a sip and was pleased that Zhu Bao was coming to sit beside him. “And perhaps you may allow me to assist you with your own ache as you help me with mine.” 

“I won’t say no,” Zhu Bao smiled sweetly, touched by the offer. “Elder Sister had me practicing in heavy robes and on a smaller bridge. Her strategy is always to practise in the harder condition so when it comes time for the real, easier thing, you have no excuse. I was quite melted when I was summoned back, so I didn’t have time to stretch back out. That’s why I’m a bit shaky still,” he explained and hummed happily around another sip of tea. “This is delicious, by the way. Is it your preferred blend, Master Zhao?”

“It is. This is from Master Wu’s collection. The tea is passion flower.” Zhao Xian answered, then pulled out a drawer near Zhu Bao. There was a small vial there of milky white oil with some lavender figs inside. The seal was blackened with glittering black qi. He easily broke it. “And your Elder Sister is wise. We do that too in our training.”

“She is wise. Because of her trutelege, I should have a promising career,” Zhu Bao said, smiling in curiosity at the vial. “Though she is worried about you, Master Zhao. She thinks you will chase all my other clientele away.”

“I expect the same. You have a sense of your own body except when fatigue sets in. Do you mind letting me massage your calf to your toes to keep the ankles from swelling?” Zhao Xian stated, noticing him eyeing the massage oil. 

“I don’t mind,” Zhu Bao said and went to remove his socks. “And you didn’t say you  _ wouldn’t _ chase my clientele away,” he added with a teasing grin.

“I have no intentions of doing so but if the waters of fate happen to make it that way I will not object. Your company has become precious to me in the short time that we’ve met.” Zhao Xian answered while watching him. He turned so that it was about more comfortable long term while massaging his leg.

‘I feel the same,” Zhu Bao assured him and settled his foot and calf on the man’s lap. “Don’t tell Elder Sister, but I talked to Madam Li about the possibility. I may be a yiji forever, but that was the plan anyway. She is willing to help me cover my debts and pay back Elder Sister if you are my only client.”

Zhao Xian’s small smile widened at Zhu Bao’s words. A heat blossoming in his chest as he gently took hold of the tanned leg. He began gently bumping his fists on both sides of Zhu Bao’s calf to see how responsive the other was to the touches. He noticed some flinching and knew those spots were the most tender. He rolled up his sleeves and broke open the seal of he vial to drop a few drops of it onto the man’s leg. His hands getting to work on massaging the tenderest areas. 

Zhu Bao made a soft noise, wincing at the pain before it melted into warmth and a soothing kind of ache. His eyes fluttered closed with a low noise in his throat. The man’s hands were rough and strong, making him shiver as they expertly brought his pain to heel. He felt the heaviness of a gaze on him and peeked out from under his lashes, smiling at Zhao Xian. “You’re -  _ ah - _ good at this.”

“Not as skilled as your hands. You do not understand how long I’ve had that headache till you took mine away.” Zhao Xian praised him and felt a shiver of his own go down his spine. The soft moans were addictive and it made that heat in his chest spread to see the wincing turn into an expression of happy relief at the pain leaving. 

“I will take it away again,” Zhu Bao promised him. “You are my stalwart oaken tree, but that doesn’t mean you can’t know relaxation either. You bought out my entire day, so I can do more than just your neck and shoulders if you want?”

“If you are willing, whom am I to deny? To be free of some of the daily pain? I accept.” Zhao Xian mused, working now on massaging Zhu Bao’s ankle and foot. He could feel that swelling had already started so he used a bit of his own  _ qi _ to settle the inflammation. 

“You’re a man not used to being touched, and not touched with gentleness,” Zhu Bao told him with a breathy laugh. “Better to ask permission than seek forgiveness.”

Zhao Xian smiled at the man. He understood the sentiments intimately and felt a flicker of desire that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He pushed it back though. Zhao Xian promised himself that he wouldn’t let the hunger flow and override the friendship he was cherishing. He brought the shorter man’s ankle up and pressed a soft kiss to the tender flesh. 

Zhu Bao shivered again and bit his lip, not sure what to do at the kiss, his toes curling in pleasure. He regretted the action when it pulled on sore tendons, but the pain was fleeting at best. The warmth Zhao Xian’s gaze lit inside him was harder to ignore. “I heard you haven’t been sleeping well either,” he murmured. “I’ll do my best to help you rest.”

“Thank you and I am sure that you’ll find a clever way to help like with your singing.’ Zhao Xian praised him again. He lowered the treasured ankle and continued massaging until he felt like the muscles were putty in his hands. He reached for the other calf doing the same things to it. 

“Did the singing help?” ZHu Bao asked, curious, and made another series of low noises as his other foot and leg were massaged. Once more, his head bobbed and his eyes closed in bliss. “You’re hired.”

Zhao Xian laughed heartily at the man’s agreement to allow him to continue doing this for him. “It did. Your voice suits you.” he complimented and gently massaged a small knot on the bottom of Zhu Bao’s foot. “However, Master Bao, have you been walking. This knot is small but deep.”

“I walk in the mornings,” Zhu Bao laughed too, looking up with his eyes like two half moons. “It feels good to get out of the brothel and remember the streets.”

“Then you are welcome to come here and walk our gardens if you feel like it.” Zhao Xian offered, he gently kneaded the knot. “You don’t have to stop by to see me though I would be happy for the company.”

“My dear oaken tree, that’s the only reason I would come here. You are a friend, and friends are more precious than walking,” Zhu Bao told him, no nonsense.

“Yes, they are Master Bao.” Zhao Xian smiled then reached back for a few more drops of the oil. He moved back up to Zhu Bao’s tender calf once the knots were gone from his foot. “Now my friend, I know these legs are tired today but might you be interested in playing for me. I know all that hard work to my back a few days ago is already gone.” 

“Do you have a guzheng?” Zhu Bao asked at that, smiling brilliantly. “I can also dance for you if you want. I know easier dances so I won't tire out.”

“Another time would be nice for dancing but you’re in luck. I do have a guzheng.” Zhao Xian answered, his gaze shifted past the divider on the other side. “It is beneath the silk veil with the snakes on it.”

“Beautiful,” Zhu Bao praised, able to see some of the expert craftsmanship even with the veil on it. “Do you play?” he asked. “Or did you put this here just for me?”

“Thank you and I may have put that there for you. It usually resides in the best below.” Zhao Xian answered, it’d belong to his long passed mother. The few things of elegance that had remained after his father had squandered her family’s money left to her upon his grandfather’s passing.

Zhu Bao pinked in pleased joy at the admission. Just how long had it sat there, waiting for him? He warmed all over and set a hand on Zhao Xian’s wrist. “Thank you. It'll be my honor to play for you, Master Zhao, especially such a beautiful instrument.”

“The thanks is all mine.” Zhao Xian relaxed at the touch. It was like a warm blanket being laid over him. 

Zhu Bao chuckled and pat his wrist, then gasped as Zhao Xian pressed into his arch. “Oh… that feels deep. I didn’t even realize I needed that until you pushed… wow, you’re definitely hired.” He snickered at his own joke, blushing a bit at the rambling, and peeked up again through his lashes, eyes glittering with happiness.

“Good, because you’re hired too.” Zhao Xian chuckled then let the ankle go so that man could go truly explore the instrument. 

Zhu Bao did so, though not without rocking on his heels to test his legs. He was still tired, but the ache wasn’t nearly so bad. He beamed in gratitude then moved to the guzheng to carefully remove the veil. He felt his breath catch at the sight of dark wood and gold trim. The guzheng was old, but obviously well oiled and cared for, and the tested a string with the softest  _ pluck. _

The sound filled the space, rich and resonant. He folded himself behind it. “I don’t have my finger picks, so I can’t do something too fast,” he said, rubbing his fingertips together. He felt over the strings as he contemplated a song, then grinned. The song was gentle and silken, like the flowers it was named for, and he closed his eyes as the melody took shape under his hands.

Zhao Xian hummed, pleased at the soft notes. “Slow is fine.” He leaned forward resting his arm on the table while watching Zhu Bao. He got a smile for that as the song continued, and when it ended, Zhu Bao let the notes hang in the air, even as he got back up.

“A beautiful sound,” he praised and sat down beside Zhao Xian again, a happy expression on his face. “It plays like a masterpiece.”

“My son, A-Yin can play. He keeps his in his room. He rarely plays that one but he will occasionally play this one for me. “ Zhao Xian stated with a a fonder smile. “It was my mother’s.” 

‘She had perfect tastes for instruments,” Zhu Bao nodded and reached over to tuck some of Zhao Xian’s hair back over his shoulder. “I’ll play for you whenever you wish, but for now, I do believe I promised you a massage. Seeing all those knots back in your shoulders is hurting my heart.”

“Then I fear your fingers shall be just as tired as your legs.” Zhao Xian chuckled, leaning into the other's touch. It was a simple gesture to move one's hair but for being alone for a song it was a comfort and warmed his heart. He loosened his robes not that it would take much. He was in a simple beige inner robe with a blue velvet over robe. Yellow and orange tiger lillies on the sleeves and hem. 

Zhu Bao reached out to touch the sleeve, his smile softening. “Do you also like tiger lilies?” he asked before shifting to sit behind the man. 

_ Lily, lily ... _

His wife’s voice slipped into his mind. Though he didn’t get sad like he normally did. He suspected that It had to do with Zhu Bao. “I do. They are my favorite flowers. They stand for confidence and pride. Two qualities of which I have plenty of.” He laughed. 

Zhu Bao laughed as well, warm and light, and carefully folded the man’s hair over his shoulders. “You already know they’re my favorite,” he hummed. “We must be fated friends, then, to share that same love… and share the same qualities of which we have plenty of.”

His voice was teasing and he was gratified to get a low chuckle from the man. “Do you think we could get a sleeping cot brought in for you? If you want a full massage, it’ll be better to have something soft under you, rather than just the floor mats.”

As if someone had been listening, the doors slid open. The smiling bright eyed boy from earlier was there. In his hands was a rather plush looking bedroll. He quickly set up the cot near the guzheng. One because there was more room and second so that when the massage was over if Zhu Bao wanted to play he could. The young man sat the bedroll down that was almost big enough two full size men down then put the bedding on it and left without saying a word. 

“Thank you A-Yue.” Zhao Xian thanked him as the boy waved cheerfully at them both then left them alone. 

Zhu Bao giggled. “I think your A-Yue wants you to sleep as badly as Qiang- _ er  _ does,” he remarked and started to knead Zhan Xian’s neck. “Breathe in and out for me, nice and slow. There you go.” He pushed into a knot and felt it release, then massaged it away. “You’re going to be a sore, limp noodle by the time I’m done,” he promised with a laugh. “And hopefully a sleeping one, too.”

“Of course they do.” Zhao Xian laughed, then maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position. He let out a low groan of thanks to finally have that one knot even touched. It was a stubborn one that liked to return. 

Zhu Bao smiled to hear it, glad he could help in this way. “Some good news, they aren’t fighting as hard, so it’ll be much easier to get you back in shape,” he assured and pushed into a knot.

Zhao Xian let out another moan of relief and pushed up into Zhu Bao’s touch. Reaching out for someone is something he’d not let happen in the fourteen years since Ying Yue’s passing. “That’s good news and I’ll try my best to make old habits obey your skilled hands.” 

“Not too obedient, though. I don’t want to lose this job,” Zhu Bao teased and massaged away the knots he soothed out. “Tilt your head to the left, into my hand. Yes, like that. Feel the stretch? Is it painful?”

“Is that possible where your hands are concerned?” Zhao Xian asked, letting out a short but deep moan as the muscle loosened under the attention. 

Zhu Bao felt his ears prickle with heat at the noises, so focused harder on tilting Zhao Xian’s head the other way, letting that side stretch too. He massaged and kneaded until the man’s head was starting to fall forward, a sign everything was loose again. He took a moment to crack his fingers, rub them, before digging into those shoulders.

“What was my oaken tree like as a little sapling?” he asked, smiling as he got another deep noise. “Were you an adventurous child, or studious?”

“Studious.” Zhao Xian answered with another low moan. He leaned back more into those hands. He had a new knot forming. It was because of him slouching and twisting. He knew soon enough that Zhu Bao would get to it but he shivered a little in anticipation for it to be gone. 

“My Master Bao was adventurous I can tell. There are scars on your feet from broken tree limbs.” Zhao Xian stumbled a bit to say between moaning again when the one knot was finally teased on the center of his shoulders. 

Zhu Bao frowned to feel it, then dug in expertly. His smile was quick to return. “You happen to be looking at the reigning king of the trees for six trees straight. I held the record for almost two years,” he laughed, remembering those days. “I was adventurous, always up for trouble. And food. I can’t tell you how many times I had to run away with my stolen bread. If you’ve ever seen a wild dog with a goose in its teeth running through the market, well… no difference.”

He smiled in triumph to feel the knot disappear and massaged the spot to soothe it. “My hair was a rats nest. When I was trafficked and sold to the brothel, I almost had to have my head shaved. It’s a bit of a miracle they didn’t rip all my hair off, only slightly cut in places. I was rather lopsided when Elder Sister took me in as her protege. I’m still not sure what she saw in me. I was a  _ mess.” _

“But I bet you were a scamp of one and it would have been interesting if one of my brothers and sisters had found you first.” Zhao Xian chuckled, “Your body is perfect for A-Jian’s preferred martial arts he teaches his recruits.” 

Zhu Bao looked down at himself. “Small and fast?” he guessed, knowing his strengths. He’d never been much of a fighter, but he did know how to stay out of reach. “I don’t know if your family would have found worth in me as a fighter, but I think it would have been worth it to have met you sooner… except,” he tacked on, frowning again, “i wouldn’t be able to be as free with you as I am now. You would be my boss, a father figure. There would always be a wall between us.”

He leaned forward to set his chin on Zhao Xian’s shoulder, humming in thought. “At least as I am, I have the skills to help you. You don’t have to expect anything of me, and I don’t have to expect anything of you. That is the way friendships are made, and I do consider you a friend. I don’t have many of those.”

“You are right, Master Bao.” Zhao Xian huffed in amusement. Though he knew it was right. He wouldn’t have the man here being free like the bird Zhu Bao craves to be. His new friend had no idea that he didn’t just let anyone put their hands on him. ”I don’t have many friends but plenty of family.” He moaned louder as Zhu Bao’s hand kneaded his back. 

Outside the room, Zhao Deyin stilled. He’d been on his way back from the kitchens with a tray of fruit for his beloved A-Chang. Zhao Deyin was dressed in one of his inner robes with a low collar. A new design of Gu Chang’s with the new lightweight material. His hair moved in the breeze.

He had to be mistaken. There was  _ no  _ possible way that he heard what he thought he heard. The room he was beside happened to be his father's study. But he was wrong because the next moan that came out was deep. Zhao Deyin swallowed and then balanced the tray to go into the room. He was going to properly scold then send them to be disciplined for doing intimate things I. His father's study. His father should be going to have lunch at Goldfinch or that was at least what he thought Zhao Wiang had told him. 

“Alright! I don’t know who you think you are but you...oh hello baba. A-Bao.” Zhao Deyin flushed and saw that his father was being given a back massage by Zhu Bao. “I’m sorry.” 

“And here I was about to ask what kind of sapling your son was, my oaken tree,” Zhu Bao laughed lightly. “Adventurous, I bet. Curious, right? Good to see you again, Young Master Zhao.”

“Yes, he still - _ Aa, _ very much a curious sapling.” Zhao Xian chuckled and turned his gaze more on his son. 

“Feeding your turtle?” Zhao Xian asked, noticing the plates and his son’s blush.

“Oh, yes! He’s been working so hard and I wanted to treat him. Well I best let you both...uh...to the massage. It was nice seeing you A-Bao.” Zhao Deyin swallowed, then softly laughed before turning around to leave. He at least had the sense to shut the door behind him. He took off in a flurry to his rooms with Gu Chang to tell the man what he’d witnessed. 

“The entire household will know by tomorrow.” Zhao Xian laughed heartily after a moment. “Not that I care. To have been handled so well by your skilled hands is worthy knowledge.” 

“Flattery will only get you more massages, I see what you’re doing,” Zhu Bao laughed too. “Family is the home of gossip. The brothel is just as bad. When I met you the last time, I came home to a crowd and millions of questions. And  _ then,”  _ he snickered, “when you had Qiang- _ er _ bring me your gift, I was told to open it as fast as possible or it would be opened for me. Nosy scuttlebutts, the lot of them.” 

“The most nosey.” Zhao Xian moaned as he arched up into Zhu Bao’s hands as Zhu Bao got handsy with one of his tighter knots on his back near his lower spine. For this one even Zhao Xian’s right leg shifted. 

“This will be easier with you laying down,” Zhu Bao said, feeling the extent of what he was up against, and rubbed the knot with a focused frown. “Take off as much as you feel comfortable with and lay down on your stomach on the cot. Then i’ll get to work on these and your legs too, if you want.”

“Alright then.” Zhao Xian stated, tone a little disappointed that he had to get up but he trusted Zhu Bao’s skill. So once Zhu Bao had let him up, he shed the blue velvet outer robe then his beige second layer. He did have a white inner robe that was thin enough to reveal his tattoos. There were several bands around his right arm though it was the snake coiled around his forearm with its head resting just before the wrist. He had scars from blades and burns. There were also discipline whip scars on his back. A mess of them. Though above the waist on the back there were three black lines of various width. 

Zhu Bao took him in with awe opening wide in his chest. His heart was touched by the scars and his curiosity stirred by the tattoos, but it was the entire sight that had him smiling. “Don’t worry, I’m not staring for the reasons you’re probably thinking,” he said when he realized Zhao Xian was waiting and moved over to him with a wide smile. “You’re very handsome. You remind me of a tree in the fall, full of bright colors. So easy to overlook, for you blend in, yet to those who really look… they honestly can’t look away.”

“Flattery will only get you the answers to the questions you have.” Zhao Xian responded with a knowing smirk. He did though only take off his inner robe to allow Zhu Bao to use the oil he left out if he desired. He knew that even his inner robes do tug lightly on his scars. He sat them on the table not caring about the papers and went to lay on the quite comfortable bed. “Is this how you want me or another way?” He asked after Zhu Bao didn’t immediately follow behind him.

“No it’s perfect,” Zhu Bao said, blushing a bit at the wording, though his eyes were on the scars. “Do any of these still hurt?” he asked, tucking his legs under him as he sat at the man’s side. He touched a rather deep one. “Beyond the knots in your bark, I mean. Any tender areas?”

“No, I lost feeling in my back a long time ago. Just don’t be alarmed by my right leg. The scarring there was a mistake with a carriage but it’s not new.” Zhao Xian answered, adjusting himself to be comfortable. “It’s younger than the back and I might twitch at it.”

“I understand.” Zhu Bao rubbed his hands together to warm them. His qi flickered into his palms and he settled them on the man’s lower back, where he’d left off, feeling for the knot again. “Since you said you’d answer my questions, here’s one,” he said as he worked, his smile wide seeing a few freckles across the man’s shoulders. “Was Young Master Zhao tied to your sash strings as a sapling, or did he follow after his mother?”

“He followed after his mother more. He had little leaf flute and he would make little tunes to match his mother’s songs. But when he was with me he was stuck to me like a duckling that would occasionally appear with some kind of sharp object and I’d lose five years of my life.” Zhao Xian reminisced, laughing as the memories bubbled in. “And of you? Is there anything good you remember of your childhood?”

“I had a mother, I remember that. She was always tired. I remember trying to find things to cheer her up, like flowers and acorns,” Zhu Bao chuckled, warm with the memory. “I went out on my own a lot when I was six, and one day I came back and she wasn’t there. I was picked up by a gaggle of street kids after that. They probably thought I was weird, since I liked picking up things I found, but one time I managed to find a pearl. A real pearl. We traded it in for a sweetcake.”

He smiled, remembering that moment. It’d been the first time he’d ever had something so sweet that wasn’t raw fruit. “I still can’t handle too much sugar, but in small doses, i’m still as in awe of sweets as I was at seven, having my first taste of a confectionary. After that, they started calling me  _ Què.  _ Magpie, because I’d stop and pick up anything shiny. I still do.”

“So that’s how Master Bao ends up with tigers eye on a summer morning.” Zhao Xiang teased. He moaned low at how Zhu Bao found his tender spot again. 

“You’re finding out all my secrets,” Zhu Bao teased back and massaged into the knot until it released, then soothed the area with a warm wash of  _ qi.  _ “Better? That one was pretty deep.”

“Much, thank you.” Zhao Xian breathed out. He had lived so long with the thick and deeply rooted knot that it felt strange to no longer have it bugging him. “Honestly? Strange. That knot has been there for almost two years.” He took a deep breath to see if it would change how he felt and nope. He just felt a good emptiness where the knot had been.

‘Well, i’m glad you asked me to come,” Zhu Bao said, honest about that, and moved down to cup the man’s hips. Even those felt stiff. He sighed. “Oh my. This is going to take awhile… let’s see…”

He moved his sleeves back and started massaging, thinking about what he wanted to ask next. “Qiang- _ er  _ was telling me on the way here that your core can tap into Zhao Ziyi’s… but he didn’t exactly explain your gift at all,” he said finally and thought back on the first time, when Zhao Xian had asked him to close his eyes. “Or is that your gift? You can tap into someone else’s power? You don’t have to answer,” he added with a soft laugh. “I just want to make sure my  _ qi  _ doesn’t affect you badly.”

“That is my gift. I can tap into others  _ qi _ .” Zhao Xian explained. He was a little bit stunned that he actually talked about his ability. It was one that he kept close to the vest. But he understood why it would come up more considering he’d had to send Zhao Ziyi to Heijian. Pushing those thoughts away. “Do not worry about you hurting me. Your  _ qi _ just makes me feel cared for or what my son tries to hide, want to nest.” 

“Nesting is so good though… I think I was a bird in my past life,” Zhu Bao chuckled and rocked the man’s hips between his hands. The knots he loosened popped away as he settled him back down again. “Feel better?”

“Yes and I think you are a bird now. Just waiting.” Zhao Xian chuckled, then peered over his shoulder from where he was resting his head on his arms.“Birds fill their nests with treasures. I’m sure that if I were to visit your room at Madam Li’s that there would be plenty of trinkets and knick knacks in there.” 

“You’d be right. Once a magpie, always a magpie,” Zhu Bao laughed, then eased off his outermost robe. Folding it into a plush square, he offered it to Zhao Xian to use as a pillow. “Here, so you don’t have to rest on your arms. And what about you? If you could be a bird, what would you choose to be?”

“A flying peacock.” Zhao Xian grinned, accepting the folded outer robe. He rested his head on the silky soft robe and could smell the oils with the scent of some lavender incense that he must burn in his room. “A warbler and what of you  _ Master _ Bao. What foul would you be?”

“Funnily enough, I was going to say peacock as well,” Zhu Bao told him and started the sliding massage down to Zhao Xian’s thighs. “So one day I could fly into your garden and dance for you.”

As promised when he touched a sensitive puff line of Zhao Xian’s scar tissue his right leg twitched. Zhao Xian didn’t say anything about it though since he’d warned him before. “Well then we should be peacocks together. I can imagine you’d make a fine one.”

“My fine fantail, though with my track record with fans, I'd still hit myself in the face,” Zhu Bao laughed brightly, not saying anything about the twitching either. He just focused more qi into the area to soothe it down as he worked. “Speaking of, how did Zhao Ziyi like her beads? I was thinking of you both as I made my new tassels.”

“She likes them and hopes that Mistress Lian will enjoy them as well. The dream catcher she made was for Mistress Lian’s baby.” Zhao Xian answered, groaning happily, and lifted his leg more into Zhu Bao’s touch. He was starting to feel like putty beneath the man’s hands and  _ qi _ . He turned his face more into the outer robe and felt a sense of comfort. A level of comfort that was probably going to make him actually sleep. “I know what you're doing and it’s working.”

“Good,” Zhu Bao smiled sweetly at him. “You look even more tired than when we met. I’m yours all day and I’m hoping that means you’ll sleep. I’ll sing to you the whole time if I have to.”

He massaged the twitching thigh until it stopped quivering, then the other. He could feel Zhao Xian melting under him and preened a bit, glad he could do this much for the man. He scooted back to get to his calves. “Fall asleep any time. If my talking is keeping you up, tell me, and I’ll just switch to singing instead.”

“Your voice is soothing but if you like to sing then sing to me song bird.” Zhao Xian chuckled, his thoughts becoming more of a buzz in his head. His body was finally relaxing completely and the exhaustion of not sleeping for so long pushing him quickly to fall asleep. 

Zhu Bao could feel him slipping away and smiled to himself. He kept up soft talk through the rest of the massage then scooted back up to his face. “Do you want to use my lap as a pillow?” he offered, bushing back some locks of hair that had fallen on the man’s cheek. He pulled out the fine wooden pin as well, loosening the pressure there.

“Yes,” Zhao Xian breathed out as he turned his head towards Zhu Bao. The release of his hair, had him making a small pleased moan as the last bit of weight on his pressure points was released. 

Zhu Bao shifted in so the man could utilize him, then took his robe back, unfurling it to settle around Zhao Xian like a blanket.  _ “Lay down your head and I’ll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li lai-lay,”  _ he sang and commanded both, his fingers tracing Zhao Xian’s cheek and temple.  _ “And I’ll sing you to sleep and I’ll sing you tomorrow; bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail far to the far fields of fortune with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet…” * _

And it wasn’t hard at all for Zhao Xian to fall asleep. As he slept, Zhao Xian moved closer to Zhu Bao and wrapped an arm around loosely around Zhu Bao. 

It made him smile and he continued to sing, even when he heard soft whispering on the other side of the door. He recognized Gu Chang’s low timbre and Zhao Deyin’s hushed voice, and wondered if they would peek in again. It took him three times through the song before the door slid open.

He lifted a finger to his lips before they could say anything and smiled down at Zhao Xian’s peaceful face. “ _ May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way; to guard you and keep you safe from all harm, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…” _

Gu Chang was the first to walk in, given Zhao Deyin seemed to be in a state of shock, a bowl of fruit in his hand and a cup of tea in the other. He sat down silently and set them close to Zhu Bao so he’d have something to snack on and drink. “How is he?”

“Finally asleep,” Zhu Bao breathed, voice barely there. He grinned happily as Zhao Xian nuzzled in a bit, his nose getting squished and making him snore just slightly. “I wonder what keeps him up. He was tired the last time too...”

It took Zhao Deyin a few moments to actually speak. He was in utter awe that his father was  _ still _ asleep with the door opening. The man was always alert even in his sleep. Other’s cores usually would wake him up as well but with Zhu Bao and Gu Chang here the elder man hadn’t woken up.It’d been years since his father had done that. To be vulnerable like this with Zhu Bao just left Zhao Deyin in awe. “The dream.” Zhao Deyin answered, voice low. There was a sad expression on his face. “It’s not good but it’s what he has been dreaming of.” 

“Ah…” Zhu Bao looked down and smoothed the crease starting to form in Zhao Xian’s brow. “I see. I wish I could make him dream of something else.”

“Your core isn’t strong enough,” Gu Chang murmured, but rethought that when Zhu Bao looked immediately sad. “But if you keep your  _ qi  _ flowing, it’ll help him rest through it. Sometimes, it’s enough to guide someone out of one dream into a deeper state, where they don’t dream at all.”

“I’ll try it,” Zhu Bao promised, brushing away a few more strands of hair off Zhao Xian’s cheek, his  _ qi  _ warm on each touch. His smile was soft when it returned, tender and sweet. He looked up at Zhao Deyin with crinkled eyes. “He was talking about you,” he said in a hushed tone. “How you would follow him like a duckling when you were small.”

“Oh,” Zhao Deyin laughed, silently. “Yes, I would follow and I also managed to find every sharp object. One time I came in with Uncle Tang’s sword. Which is double ended and by the time I got it to baba, I’d managed to extend the knife from the handle.”

“No wonder he’s gone gray,” Gu Chang teased softly and kissed his cheek. “Gremlin.”

“I wouldn’t be a Zhao and not be one.” Zhao Deyin's gaze softened after the kiss and preened. He glanced over at Zhu Bao. “He truly starts to panic in his sleep then use your  _ qi _ to impose on his dream like Uncle Tang. He makes things appear something he’ll calm down with and know it’s you and he’s safe.”

Zhu Bao nodded seriously. “I hear your words,” he said with a bow of his head, though was soft the next breath just watching the man sleep on. “Thank you for the advice, and for the food. Hopefully we’ll be here a long while.”

“I’ll send a prayer to your legs,” Gu Chang huffed in a tease, though his gaze was proud and gentle. Sharing a look with Zhao Deyin, he got up as silently as possible. “Take care of him. It’s also in Zhaos to worry about anything and everything and A-Yin here hasn’t been sleeping well either worrying about his father.”

“I’ll look after him and call you the moment I think something is wrong,” Zhu Bao promised them, smiling easily. “Get some rest Chang- _ ge,  _ Young Master Zhao.”

“You can rest here as well.” Zhao Deyin offered, “If you would like too. I will make sure that you won't be disturbed.” He wrapped his own arm loosely around Gu Chang’s waist. He guided him back towards the door.

“Thank you,” Zhu Bao said, waving to them, then settled in for a long wait. He started up his song again and reached back to pull free his hair pin, setting it down next to the one he’d taken out of Zhao Xian’s hair. He smiled to see them together, how it seemed to echo their friendship. He warmed at the feeling.

His hair was still slightly damp at the base of the braid, so he let it simply flop down his back, where the tail end curled on the floor. It would unravel on its own as it dried, and be a wavy mess. He hoped Zhao Xian would find it amusing, if nothing else, and kept his  _ qi  _ as strong as he could in his touch to soothe down the dream and tension that rose because of it.

At some point, he felt the man go tense and distressed and urged his  _ qi  _ to soothe him back down. He begged his magic to take Zhao Xian far away from that nightmare and to a dreamscape of peace and quiet. By the way Zhao Xian settled back down, he hoped it’d done its job.

The hours went slowly, filled with his singing and snacking on the fruit. Twice, Zhao Yue came in with more tea and snacks, and he could only imagine how long it’d been. His hair was fully unfurled when the first hint of wakefulness had Zhao Xian’s feet shifting, and he traced along the man’s jaw with his  _ qi,  _ so Zhao Xian would know it was him.

Zhao Xian stirred, feeling himself being well rested. Just out of habit from wrapping his arms around his own pillows in his sleep that he tightened his arm around Zhu Bao. Then pressed his face more into the younger man’s stomach. The rich scent of roses and tea came from his very nice human pillow. Zhao Xian opened his eyes reluctantly moving back and letting go of Zhu Bao.

“Hello…”

Zhu Bao chuckled warmly and shifted on his numb legs, wincing a bit but still beaming. “Hello, my stalwart oaken tree. Sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.” Zhao Xian sniffled as he sat up. He hadn’t missed the wince. Zhao Xian grinned seeing the wild hair. He reached up to gently tuck a strand of hair behind Zhu Bao’s shoulder. “Wild one.” Zhao Xian put that same hand down on Zhu Bao’s knee. His  _ qi _ came out slinking around the younger man’s legs and helped to ease the numbness away. “I really mean that.” The memory of where suddenly warblers and tiger lilies started appearing before he could get to his wife had made him realize it was just a dream. 

“That I’m wild? Well, you can take a boy off the streets, but even when he is a man, hints of the streets are still there,” Zhu Bao chuckled and settled his hand over Zhao Xian’s. “You’re very welcome,” he said, soft and genuine. “I’m glad I could help.”

Zhao Xian turned his head, spotting the left over tray of the second set of prepared snacks. “I see that A-Yue has been plying you with food.” He also noticed the stack of papers still there but was neatly folded, along with the robes. “And cleaning up.” 

“He’s very quiet, I’m very impressed,” Zhu Bao smiled and shifted his legs again, aching to stand but not willing to until Zhao Xian did. “He cares for you a great deal. They all do. Young Master Zhao especially looked very relieved to find you asleep.”

‘He shouldn’t worry so much but that’s his mother in him. I bet he was the one to put the warblers and tiger lilies in my dream?” Zhao Xian huffed at Zhu Bao’s nod and got up to get dressed. He stretched out his hand to help the other up. “That’s something he learned to do from my brother and best friend A-Jian. A-Yin had told him to put multiple stuffed bunnies in my dream once. Can you imagine a dozen brown bunnies named eattie hopping around.” 

“Adorable,” Zhu Bao laughed and gratefully took the hand up. It felt so good to stand after so long and he stretched out with a low, pleased moan. “I wasn’t sure what would show up, he only told me to impose as best I could. I’m glad it was just tiger lilies and warblers. Knowing me, it could’ve been a fan that whacked you in the face.”

Zhao Xian laughed heartily at that. “Then I definitely would have known it was you and I probably would have woken up.” He watched Zhu Bao stretch. “Next time, you are welcome to move me or have me move so that you aren’t so sore.”

Zhu Bao warmed at the promise of a next time. “What was important was you sleeping, but I’ll keep that in mind,” he promised and tucked his hair over his shoulder so he could rub the side of his neck. “Or we both could sleep, depending on the time,” he mused aloud then shifted his legs into his stretch routine before a dance. 

“Yes, we could.” Zhao Xian agreed, watching Zhu Bao as he tied the sash of his second layer on. He approached Zhu Bao. “Here, let me before you get a headache.” He tilted his head towards his hand that was waiting to massage Zhu Bao’s neck with some of his  _ qi _ . “Would you like to walk the gardens with me? Then we could possibly listen to your music as I finish what is left of that stack of papers?”

Zhu Bao grinned and nodded, letting the man rub his neck for him. “I’d like nothing more, my oaken tree.”

Zhao Xian gently kneaded the shorter man’s neck. He was careful not to over do it and cause Zhu Bao more pain. “Good, because the air has cooled down if you can feel it.” Zhao Xian stated, then took a step back. He pushed Zhu Bao’s hair back over his shoulder and waited just a moment with his hand messing with a strand of hair before going back to finish getting dressed. 

Zhu Bao blushed a bit, his heart skipping, and decided he would keep his hair down since it seemed to delight the man. He moved to the window to feel the air and waited there, grateful he could indeed feel the coolness. “One nice thing about Leling summers,” he mused. “True, they get hot far too quick in the day, but they cool wonderfully. I hope it stays like this.”

“Yes they do and I agree. It allows our flowers to at least not die when it does.” Zhao Xian tied his sash to his outer robe and smiled at Zhu Bao. He held out his arm. “Shall we  _ Master Bao.”  _ A look in his eye of awe and admiration at seeing Zhu Bao not putting his hair up. 

Zhu Bao took his arm with a smile and let the man lead him into the gardens. He gasped to see how many flowers there were and nearly bounced to see tiger lilies. “You didn’t tell me you cultivated them,” he said in awe, gently cupping a bloom in his hand.

“Yes, I do. Gardens are meant to be colorful and lively.” Zhao Xian responded, watching him. He walked over to one of the bushels of tiger lillies and picked one. Then he walked over to Zhu Bao. He brushed some those soft wild curls behind the man’s ear then curled the flower around his ear. His  _ qi _ making the stem form a cuff to keep it secured. “Like you.” 

Zhu Bao went pink in joy, feeling such a tender touch, and grinned at the man’s words. Then he too plucked one, a rather large bloom, and lifted up onto his tiptoes to tuck it into Zhao Xian’s hair, behind his ear. He copied what he’d felt in the man’s  _ qi _ , urging the stem to curl, and it made a secure spiral around the locks, firm in its place.

“You are the reason they are so colorful and lively. A deep, rich soil to help them grow. They are lucky to have you,” he murmured, smiling up at the man.

“Thank you but I am far luckier to have you here with me. Gardens suit your wild nature.” Zhao Xian responded, grinning proudly at the flower in his hair. He caught the delicate hand and kissed Zhu Bao’s wrist in appreciation for his own gift. 

Zhu Bao warmed all over and felt his toes curl. He chuckled through the blush. “They suit you too, the way flowers frame the trunk of a tree. They grow wild, but they are also peaceful and happy.”

Zhao Xian chuckled, amused at how the younger man would just start speaking in prose and that rosy flush to his cheeks was adorable. “One must find the peace in life.” He felt eyes open him and inwardly sighed. “Would you like to see a turtle?” 

“I would,” Zhu Bao agreed and took his arm again, happy to feel the flower shifting around his ear. “What kind do you keep?”

“The kind that my son attracts.” Zhao Xian laughed, softly. He led him through a bit of the maze of the garden. As they neared the pond though the tiger lillies became less and more red, pink, and white toned flowers were growing, specifically bleeding hearts and star gazer lillies. There were also some deliberately placed obsidian statues of turtles in various sizes.

‘THis must be the sapling’s side of the garden,” Zhu Bao mused with a soft chuckle. “Is he a turtle enthusiast?”

“Very much so, have you seen Master Gu?” Zhao Xian laughed. “He has been since he was small. He thought he found one of the sea one day. You can only imagine his surprise when what he liked to do was snap.” Zhao Xian guided him to the pond. There in the pond was colorful koi and an adult turtle poked its head out of the water at the sight of them. 

‘Oh my, what a handsome face,” Zhu Bao laughed outright at the snapping beak. “And of course of all turtles to find, he finds a sharp one. Was that yet another five years off your life?”

“Ten! Oh, he kept trying to get the turtle to swim on command and well you can guess how that went.” Zhao Xian laughed, “Stitches and several healing sessions later he has a scar.”

Zhu Bao laughed heartily with him just imagining a stubborn little boy and a very unimpressed turtle. His head came to rest a moment against the man’s shoulder. “You must have been an immortal in the past life, for you to lose so many years and still be here,” he teased, looking down at the turtle still watching them. “Does the snapdragon have a name?”

“Nightwish. A-Yin was convinced that turtles could grant wishes because of his mother’s story about a sea of wishes ruled by a turtle.” Zhao Xian explained, as the turtle poked more of his body out. There was what looked like scratches in the form of oddly shaped stars on the snap turtle's shell. 

“I don’t know that story,” Zhu Bao said, giggling at the sight. He let go of Zhao Xian to kneel at the edge of the pond. The koi swam close and he gently pet them, though kept his eyes on the turtle. “Was Young Master Zhao trying to make him that emperor of wishes, then?” he asked, speaking of the star scars.

“Yes. He told me he would bring his mother back once Nightwish became the emperor of the pond. However, that rather large golden orange koi rules this pond. It too is A-Yin’s and he calls him tomato.” Zhao Xian grinned as he walked over to an obsidian turtle that had a golden hinge. He lifted the lid and pulled out a hand full of koi feed. He brought it over to Zhu Bao. 

Zhu Bao happily took the feed and sprinkled it in. despite his smile, however, his heart was aching. The thought of a tiny Zhao Deyin trying to wish his mother back to life… he’d heard the stories, of course, of the love story between a well bred lady and a man with nothing. How their love swayed even her parents into letting him marry her. Her loss had ripples that could still be felt, especially here. He found his eyes drifting up to watch Zhao Xian, the tired, sad lines of his face, and wondered if the man had shut himself off completely to love, or if he just had been unlucky. So very unlucky.

“I always wanted a garden just like this,” he murmured, hoping to draw that sadness away. “I wanted koi and peacocks and a rainbow of flowers. All I ever managed was a row of dandelions and a few ladybugs, but I was very proud of it. Being here now, with you? Feels like a dream my young self could not have even imagined.”

“But that garden is just as magical. Dandelions are wild and resilient.” Zhao Xian praised, feeding the koi as well. “You should be proud.” 

“Wild and resilient,” Zhu Bao hummed, standing again to be beside the man. “That sounds like us, doesn’t it? Wildness and resilience. A dandy,” he laughed, “and a lion.”

“Like the moon and the stars?” Zhao Xian chuckled, feeling drawn to the man. It was the same energy he felt when he’d spotted the man at the vendor's cart. 

“Like the moon and the stars, beautiful on their own, yet a far more lovely picture once together,” Zhu Bao siad, not even sure what he was rambling about at that moment. With the way Zhao Xian was looking at him, he felt caught in the best way and he wanted nothing more than to move into the man’s arms and stay there. He smiled instead, lost somewhere in those dark eyes.

When the words came again, he barely knew what they were. “ _ I once saw an oaken tree upon the hill at night. With stars upon the branches and moonlight in its bark. It swayed and danced to music only known inside its roots; a world all its own, encapsulated, yet free for all to keep.” _

“A true muse.” Zhao Xian stated, reaching down to cup Zhu Bao’s cheek affectionately. He gave the cheek a gentle squeeze.

Zhu Bao lifted his hand to cup Zhao Xian’s, keeping it there. “That is you,” he murmured. “So stalwart and strong. You give all you have to what you do. So many depend on you and care for you. I fear I’m only the starshine for you in comparison.”

“Well this moon appreciates your starlight more than my own.” Zhao Xian responded. A thought came to him and he hoped that it would make the younger man smile. Though the look in Zhu Bao’s eyes softened more at him. The sight made him want to kiss Zhu Bao but the moment was too light. So instead he leaned down to press a kiss to the man’s forehead when the bells letting the household know that it was time for dinner. He gently squeezed Zhu Bao’s cheek again, “Dinner will be here soon. Before we go back, I have a gift for you. Come my wild star.” He tilted his head to the side. 

The nickname had Zhu Bao smiling wide, “Another gift?” he asked, taking the man’s arm and following him back. “You spoil me, my oaken tree.”

“Stars have a right to be spoiled.” Zhao Xian mused. He guided him to the right of them pond and helped him over a small bridge that had a veil of honeysuckle for a door. He pulled it back to let Zhu Bao in first. Now it was a small garden private for perhaps flowers around the edge and a small persimmons tree was growing off to the side. “Perhaps at one time we can view your true nature one day after you’ve got it the way you like it.” 

“You… are giving me a garden?” he asked, shocked, eyes wide and hopeful. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, my wild star I am and of course, I am sure. One thing you will find out is that I do what I do with careful consideration.” Zhao Xian grinned. He was glad that his idea had worked. He’d toyed with it after hearing that the man liked tiger lillies, and he’d shelled it when he got busy these past few days. However that look in Zhu Bao’s eyes earlier made him remember and want to keep that look on the younger man’s face. It brought back the heat to bloom in his chest. He gestured for Zhu Bao to look around. 

He didn’t, however. Tears came to Zhu Bao's eyes and he made an aborted movement with his arms. “Sorry,” he said, sniffling, and smiled huge through the tears. “I was going to hug you, but i don’t want to do that without your permission.”

“Ah, wild star you can do what you like.” Zhao Xian said, opening his arms for the other to come to him. “And you never have to apologize to me.” His own heart raced at the statement. 

Zhu Bao blushed but immediately beamed and wrapped his arms around Zhao Xian’s middle. Feeling enveloped by the man’s strong, yet gentle grip made him shiver and wish he could nestle in. “Thank you, my oaken tree. Thank you so very much.”

“You’re very welcome my wild stars. Do you want to rest here? We can before we go back.” Zhao Xian said, resting his head on Zhu Bao’s head while wrapping his own arms around him, keeping him close.

“I think food is more important for the both of us,” Zhu Bao chuckled warmly, letting himself be held. He couldn’t remember a hug ever feeling so nice, or so warm, and he had to fight himself not to burrow. “Depending on how long you want me to stay, I’ll find time to rest either here or once I’m back home.”

“Here. I want you to feel at home here.” Zhao Xian said, he felt the need to keep the other close. Zhao Xian pressed a kiss to the top of his head, in comfort because he felt like Zhu Bao needed it. “Come, let’s go back and we will eat something. If you feel up to it then I will play  _ you _ something.”

“Oh?” Zhu Bao pulled back to look up at him, beaming ear to ear. “You play? Which instrument?”

“Sanxian. But not very well. I only know one song and it is from memory.” Zhao Xian answered, peering down at him with another amused expression.

“Perhaps we can play together then,” Zhu Bao said, not worried in the least about what it would sound like. “I’m so excited! Which song is it?”

“A ballad…” Zhao Xian trailed off with a sly grin. “That you’ll find out when we play.”

“My dear oaken tree is proving to be a sly fox under all that bark,” Zhu Bao pouted playfully, but it was gone quickly as he laughed. “Fine, fine, have your fun. I’m eager to hear it.”

“And I am ever eager to hear your own hands upon the guzheng as well as see you dance.” Zhao Xian responded as he let his fingers toy with a lock of unruly hair as they hugged. 

Zhu Bao did snuggle in then, since it seemed the man wanted to hold him for a bit longer. He could hardly complain and turned his head to look out at what would become his garden. His  _ own  _ garden. He felt the tears come again and hid his face. “We should probably go to dinner before everyone thinks we’ve eloped.”

“They would welcome you with open arms if our friendship grew to more. My family is not silent about me being alone.” Zhao Xian hummed happily, then pressed another kiss to the top of Zhu Bao’s head just as the younger man’s stomach growled. “But I believe that it would be good for us to eat.” 

Zhu Bao hardly heard him, stunned at what the man had implied. Flushing, he stepped back with a wide smile and let Zhao Xian start to lead them back, though his mind was whirling. A voice in his head that sounded very much like Elder Sister warned him against the way his heart was starting to pound. That he’d been bought and paid for to be here. That made Zhao Xian a client, didn’t it?

But there was a voice in his heart that was louder and all his own, that knew the truth. He was here because they were friends and because he wanted to be here. After all, he’d been given the leave to go as he wished, and he’d  _ chosen  _ this. Chosen to remain at this man’s side.

“Is that… something you’d want?” he asked before the silence stretched too deeply. He did his best to keep his smile down. “For our friendship to grow into something else?”

Zhao Xian smiled fondly at him. He moved to rest his hand on top of Zhu Bao’s that rested on his forearm. “I will not lie to you and tell I wouldn’t want it. You're wild and make me happy in the time we’ve spent together. Even if most of it has been asleep. To me that is special. You give me peace.” He explained. 

Zhu Bao swallowed, losing to a wild smile. ‘You make me happy too,” he said and set his hand on Zhao Xian’s. “Because it’s you, I’d be willing to at least see where that road took us, as long as we stayed friends in the end. You are rather insidious, my oaken tree, to become so precious to me in so short a time. I don’t want to lose this, no matter what we choose.”

“You will not. If all we are is friends then I will be blessed for many lifetimes.” Zhao Xian stated, his heart racing at the happy words. “Now, how do you feel about Kung Pao chicken? Because I believe that’s what Granny is cooking tonight?” 

“It sounds perfect,” Zhu Bao assured him, and there was a smile on his face all the way to dinner.

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

Elder Sister’s predictions had been true. With a friend like Zhao Xian calling on him regularly, many of his usual clients felt too scared to call on him again. In fact, he found the only ones still brave enough were the older ones, who only wanted to play a game of go, or walk about the market and shop, hardly in danger of being some kind of romantic rival. Zhu Bao found it all a little ridiculous, but he counted his losses with grace, deciding that those that refused to call on him simply weren’t meant to be and those that stayed were true friends.

His time with Zhao Xian had been golden and peaceful, spent with building a garden and playing music, dancing in the moonlight as those dark eyes watched him. They’d agreed, once they’d both realized a proper courtship was on the table, to take their time and let it all flow organically. It’d been three months and Zhu Bao knew where his heart rested, and when summer closed into a brief fall, Zhu Bao had laid his feelings plain to himself. He wanted this, wanted to be with this man. But he also wanted to be chosen, so waited for Zhao Xian to come to terms with his own self and heart. Sadly, it hadn’t come before the man had had to leave for the winter, back to Meishan.

Meishan was where his wife’s ghost rested, he knew, and he hoped, no matter how much he ached, that being there was a comfort to Zhao Xian. but it wasn’t as though he himself had time to sit around and mope, for the moment Zhao Xian was gone, many of his old clients started calling on him again. Within two weeks of Zhao Xian’s departure from Leling, he was busier than he’d ever been, with nearly three appointments a day. Elder Sister was pleased and Zhu Bao could finally see his full fledged position as a _ yiji  _ approach with confidence. Madam Li was already looking for an auspicious day for his graduation.

In Sun Yao’s company, he found himself glad he was still technically a trainee. He couldn’t remember the lawyer ever drinking so much in his company before, nor being so handsy. Already, he’d had to talk the man out of kissing him three times, and the man’s hand was on his thigh for a fourth. He moved it when it got too ambitious and watched in growing dread as the man took that as a cue to drink more.

“Master Sun, perhaps you should -”

“So beautiful, what a waste,” Sun Yao muttered darkly, looking up at him with watery eyes. The dread in Zhu Bao’s stomach only grew more cold and he felt his smile slipping away. Not that the man noticed. “Look at you, lost on a  _ Zhao.  _ You know he’s just going to discard you, pretty little thing. You’re nothing but a whore.”

The man hiccuped and Zhu Bao knew it was time to call the end. Past time, even. He stood to head to the door, only for his wrist to be caught. With surprising force, he was dragged into Sun Yao’s arms for a kiss.

“What does he have that I don’t?” the drunk man demanded, trying to get his lips. Breath rank with liquor, he settled for kissing under Zhu Bao’s jaw and all of Zhu Bao recoiled in revulsion. He wiggled harder to get free and got his hand out of that iron grip, slapping the man had across the face. 

“You will not do that again,” he said, voice low in warning, and once more went for the door. Heart in his throat and stomach twisting, he made it barely two steps before he was slammed into the wall face first. 

“Pretty bitch,” Sun Yao cursed in his ear, shoving his hips into his backside and smashing his face further into the wall. A hand snaked around his thigh and he slammed his elbow back, desperation growing. Seeing the man stumble, then  _ snarl,  _ he knew he’d made a crucial mistake. 

It was an odd feeling, knowing he was about to be killed. He was slammed back into the wall again, this time back first, two iron hard hands around his throat, choking off his air. He struggled in the only direction he could go, which was sideways, and for a moment he managed to slip into open air. But he was grabbed again and shoved into the table, where his side landed over the cups and kettle. The iron spout, coupled with the shattering glass dug into his side, and he was distantly aware of a wet feeling. Then he was turned onto his back and the hands returned with a vengeance, and his world began to go black around the edges.

“All you had to do was get on your knees,” the man slurred, eyes mad and crazy. Zhu Bao was absolutely certain he had no idea what he was doing and that only heightened the terror. He scrabbled for purchase on the man’s wrists and did his best to dig in his nails, ripping and tearing and drawing blood.

He won a bare reprieve, only to be punched in the face once, twice, three times. Cursing and wild, Sun Yao resumed choking the life from him, and this time the blackness tunneled in even faster.

And that was it, wasn’t it? How he was going to die. He wasn’t sure how he’d lost control of the situation so quickly, how no one was coming to help. Surely they were making enough noise… but no one was coming, and he was going to die. And that meant…

He struggled, his eyes rolling, and his mind focused on Zhao Xian, his stalwart oaken tree. His heart screamed loudly, as though it could reach across the distance to where the man was, and felt one last spike of adrenaline. 

He didn’t even know how his leg got there, but suddenly he realized his knee was between Sun Yao’s legs. He didn’t even think, just kicked upwards as hard and ferocious as he could, with all he had left, and gagged on the sudden air when Sun Yao fell over howling, clutching his groin. Shaking, Zhu Bao found his feet and kicked him again, just to make sure he wouldn’t get up, then ran for the door, his throat burning, his chest heaving, and tears streaming down his face.

The moments after that were a blur. The guards burst in and Sun Yao was arrested, then a doctor was called. By the time he came back to himself, he was in his room wrapped up in his bed, naked and covered in bandages. The room smelled all wrong, stank with herbs and incense smoke, and he promptly grabbed a basin of water to puke. 

Many of the yiji came and went to check in and help, but eventually they left him as alone as he wanted. Curled up, he shivered and trembled all night and prayed that somehow, someway, Zhao Xian would hear his silent screams and come back home to him.

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

_ Zhao Xian opened his eyes and here he was again. The soft pattering of rain on the roof of their room with the doors to the garden open. He frowned. No, that was different. Ying Yue had always closed the doors to their bed chamber when going to their garden. He tossed back the black silk sheets to rise from the bed. His long salt and pepper hair was down sticking to his back. Once more he frowned peering down at his chest. It was wet with a fine sheen of sweat. _

_ The dream he’d had for years was changing into something else. He walked around the bed and stepped outside into the garden. Zhao Xian brushed a strand of hair behind his ear before stilling. It wasn’t the garden in Meishan but the garden in LeLing. His heart began to pound as he started to hear his wife’s voice mixed with the low whisper of another.  _

_ “May you bring love, and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days.” The two voices sang.  _

_ Zhao Xian quickly stepped off the engawa to follow the source of the music. His ears burned as he tried to remember the other voice. He swallowed and slowed down as he heard the voice changing from Ying Yue’s to the other voice. The one he now realized was Zhu Bao’s voice. He pushed open the honeysuckle veil to find his wife standing in the center of the garden. The robes flowed from the lukewarm night breeze. Her face angled to the moon and stars in the sky with her hair down letting the wild curls of brown-black color free. _

_ “May there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way, to guard you….”  _

_ Or at least that’s who he thought because the voice now matched the body. The moment he’d stepped fully inside the garden the figure turned revealing the person in front of him wasn’t his late wife but the younger man who now held his heart.  _

_ “No!” Zhao Xian yelled as he crossed the garden the moment he saw the blood spot form on Zhu Bao’s lower stomach on the right side. His hands went to put pressure but Zhu Bao merely laughed, lightly.  _

_ “Ah, my oaken tree, that will not help now.” Zhu Bao smiled, as Zhao Xian began to fully panic as the blood kept flowing.  _

“My stars!” Zhao Xian called out loudly, waking from his nightmare.

Immediately, the door entering his room from the hallway opened to reveal Zhao Xia. Her light brown eyes searching the room as she used her  _ qi _ to light the candles in the room. “Master Zhao?” 

“I am leaving for Leling. Now.” Zhao Xian stated, moving to get up. He felt the stickiness of the hair upon his back and looked down to find himself covered in sweat. “Send your sister to see about Zhu Bao.”

“Will you be leaving by sword or by horse.”

“Sword.” Zhao Xian answered. If Zhao Xia was stunned she hid it well. It had been many a year that Zhao Xian had ridden his sword for such a long distance. But she didn’t doubt his skill, Zhao Xia merely bowed and went to follow her orders. Though he knew that she would be the one to with him along with her other sister. All three were his and Zhao Ziyi own personally trained recruits. Pushing those thoughts away, Zhao Xian focused on getting ready to go to Leling. He had to find out if the man he’d fallen slowly in love with was dying or already gone. 

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

Zhu Bao was certain he’d never seen Lian Shi so angry before. For the woman to be mad at all was a true event to witness, and waking up to her seethingly sewing had been a sight to see. It wasn’t yet morning, so she was working by candlelight, and muttering to herself as she stabbed the poor fabric with her needle.

It’d been two days since the attack and he still felt sore all over. The wound on his side was far too easily torn back open, so bled off and on. He’d been assured by the doctor it was normal and to allow the skin to mend on its own.

That meant he could only wear his black robes, so the blood wouldn’t stain. He didn’t mind too much, since the set he was wearing had been a gift from Elder Sister during his training. He felt over the hems and their fine stitches of simple squares, and listened to Lian Shi angrily mumble.

“I am alright,” he rasped, his voice still hoarse from the throttling. His neck was a black and blue mess and his eyes were still a bit bloodshot, also normal according to the doctor. Not many survived being strangled, but those that did had similar injuries, he’d been assured, though it hadn’t been too reassuring to know it was common enough to be taught down the generations. “Shi _ -jie-” _

“He should be hung on the banister by his ballsack,” Lian Shi downight growled, and if she’d had a core, Zhu Bao was certain her eyes would have been glowing. “I don’t care if he's a fancy lawyer, he should be barred. He should have his dick chopped off. He should -”

Thank the gods his stomach growled, which set hers off too, as well as the baby for she set a hand on her belly. “I should get you something to eat,” she sighed, still angry, but resigned at his little smile. “I’m so sorry, A-Bao.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Shi- _ jie,”  _ he said, firm on that, and took her hands to kiss them the way he’d seen Gu Chang do many times. It seemed to soothe her. “I’m alive. That’s what matters.”

“It is,” she said and gently kissed his forehead. She offered him a small smile to match his, then got up to procure the breakfast. Zhu Bao could’t say he was glad to see her go, but he was glad to be alone in his thoughts and he laid back down on his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

When the footsteps came back a while later, he forced himself to get up, not wanting Lian Shi to have open the door with full hands. “Just a moment, Shi- _ jie,  _ I’ll get the door.”

Zhao Xian was standing there the moment the door slid open. His hair was down and frizzy from rain and cold. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was a bit thinner than before he’d left. He too was in black on black robes that looked more for disciples. Behind him looking far better was Zhao Qiang along with a young woman. Whose head tilted around Zhao Xian’s side with a bright smile. She waved with a soft smile at them both. 

“My wild star.” Zhao Xian said, voice low and apologetic as he took in the state of Zhu Bao. 

Zhu Bao gasped a bit, cupping his face immediately despite the pull on his wound. “What’s happened?” he asked in his hoarse voice. “Did something happen? I thought you were in Meishan?”

“What happened? My wild star, look at the state you are in.” Zhao Xian reached down to cup Zhu Bao’s own cheek. Zhao Qiang gave a guiding look to Lian Shi to allow them to have a moment. 

“I will stay with them, Qiang-ge, Shi-jie and A-Chang are hungry.” Zhao Xia grinned, golden brown eyes winked at Lian Shi.

Lian Shi smiled in thanks and handed the tray of food to her. “Master Zhao, be gentle with him. He’s got a bad injury,” she said, then took Zhao Qiang’s offered arm back downstairs.

Zhu Bao swallowed at that. “Look at the state  _ you _ are in,” he murmured and leaned up to kiss the man’s cheek. The movement did not agree with him and he winced in pain, but said nothing, just gestured for them both to come in. “Not out here. The walls have ears and gossipers behind them.”

“Well don’t mind me young Master Zhu. I’ll be out in a moment.” Zhao Xia bowed her head then took the food to the low table. She quickly set out the dishes and served one cup of tea. Then she quickly cleaned up the bandages and some robes that needed to be washed into the correct basket as Zhao Xian checked him over. His  _ qi _ came alive while he checked Zhu Bao’s meridians. 

Zhu Bao shivered, feeling overwhelmed. He waited until she was gone to tuck into the man and wrap his arms around him, not caring how sore he was. It felt so good to have Zhao Xian here, with him. Whole and real. “You’re really here, my oaken tree,” he breathed, tears in his voice. He pulled back to get a better look at him, worry ratcheting up in his expression even as his tears slipped free. “Are you okay? Why have you come?”

Zhao Xian felt the shiver and frowned more. “My nightmare, you d-....” Zhao Xian shook his head pushing the dream away. He felt a sense of relief come over him that the other was still alive. Zhu Bao was wounded though and he could feel where all of them were through his meridians. He used his  _ qi _ to reach deeply in to heal him as they stood there. Which reminded him that his outer robe was wet. “Let me get out of this robe and boots. Then we can eat together while I heal you, my wild star.”

Zhu Bao wiped his eyes and nodded, moving over to his closet for a fresh set of robes the man could wear, which belong to Zhao Xian anyway. He hadn’t had the time to give them back and he was grateful to have them. He hurried back with them. “Here, just put your robes on the divider to dry. I’ll take your boots.”

“Leave them there. Please don’t bend unnecessary till I get you healed.” Zhao Xian said, already reaching for his sash as he neared the divider. During their time together he had already changed in front of him so it felt natural. Zhao Xian in his new trousers went to Zhu Bao’s vanity to borrow one of his hair pins. His hair was still damp from riding in the rain on his sword.

Zhu Bao stopped him, smiling softly at him. “I’ll brush it for you, once I’m healed,” he murmured, and took his hand. “You’re really here,” he said again, like he couldn’t believe it, and cupped Zhao Xian’s face. “My oaken tree… i’m not dreaming, right?”

“Of course not and if I’d known the night it had happened, I would have been here sooner.” Zhao Xian responded, reaching down to lift Zhu Bao’s chin with his index and thumb. He pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. He leaned back with a sad smile. “I could have…” he paused, not wanting to think about if his dream had been right. “Nevermind, let’s get you something to eat.” He decided to not finish putting on the rest of his robes so he was just in his trousers.

“I’m alright,” Zhu Bao said as they settled by the low table. He sat close enough he was practically in the man’s lap, head on his shoulder and breathing shakily. “One of my clients got it into his head I would willingly get on my knees for him, but I wouldn’t. I slapped him when he tried to kiss me and he just… went mad.”

He shuddered, but still smiled for Zhao Xian. “There’s nothing you could have done. He tried to strangle me and I managed to get away. The guards were on him a second later. Even if you hadn’t been in Meishan, it would’ve been over by the time you got here. So stop that frown, my oaken tree, or it’ll get stuck.”

Zhao Xian had to remind himself to focus on Zhu Bao. His anger towards the lowlife that’d put his hands on Zhu Bao was rising the more he took in the bruises and felt the pain of the stomach wound. As he got settled then he helped Zhu Bao to sit closer so that his hand could rest easily on the wounded spot with his hand placed directly above it. He smiled more fondly as Zhu Bao leaned into him.

“I couldn’t help but think of all the things I wanted to say to you,” Zhu Bao murmured. “He was going to kill me and I hadn’t had the chance to tell you how i truly feel… though I’m sure you know,” he added with a fond smile of his own and settled his head on Zhao Xian’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re here, though i’m sorry that you had to cut your stay short.”

Zhao Xian’s anger that’d been simmering for the opportunity to be able to avenge Zhu Bao left him immediately. During his time in Meishan he’d been able to think about his feelings for Zhu Bao. The younger man was clever, talented, and beautiful. He moved to rest his head to the side of Zhu Bao’s, “Yes, I do.” Zhao Xian confessed, “And I told you to never apologize. I will cut any stay short for you.”

Zhu Bao breathed out on those words and nuzzled into him. “I love you, my oaken tree,” he murmured softly. “I’m glad you came back for me.”

Zhao Xian smiled and felt his own heart swell at the confession. “I will always come to you when called. It’s because…” Zhao Xian reached over to take a gentle hold of Zhu Bao’s chin. He tilted the man’s head towards him. His gaze softening as the other looked up at him. “...I love you too.”

Zhu Bao’s breathing hitched, then his face broke into a brilliant smile. “I want to be yours,” he said next and tilted his head down to kiss Zhao Xian’s hand. “If you’ll have me.”

Zhao Xian’s eyes darkened at the kiss and even more of Zhu Bao’s confession of love. He splayed his fingers to angle the man’s head easier. His gaze dropped to the younger man’s neck to check the bruising. Zhu Bao’s core reacted perfectly to his  _ qi _ and had healed the harsher parts of the neck bruising and the marks on his face. Zhu Bao’s stomach wound was now sealed up but still sore. “I do...want you to be mine.” He said before leaning down to press a feather light kiss to Zhu Bao’s lips.

“And I want you to be mine,” Zhu Bao breathed out, smiling at the little kiss. He pulled the man back in before he got too far to kiss him a second time, soft and slow. Zhao Xian let himself easily be pulled back in. His hand under Zhu Bao’s chin moved to gently cup the man’s nape as they kissed. 

“I am.” Zhao Xian murmured against Zhu Bao’s lips when he moved back. His gaze met the other’s again before he leaned in for another kiss, this one firmer than the last. Zhu Bao moaned softly and 

leaned in closer, then winced as the bruise his side wound had become pulled in warning.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to the man’s lap. When he got a nod, he straddled Zhao Xian’s waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing him with a sensual smile. “A-Xian…”

“A-Bao, my wild star.” Zhao Xian breathed out as Zhu Bao kept plying him with kisses. His hands moved to carefully rest on Zhu Bao’s hips. 

“My oaken tree,” Zhu Bao breathed back, smiling sweetly to feel how gentle Zhao Xian was. “Stay with me today?”

“I will and then will you stay with me forever, my wild star?” Zhao Xian asked in return. 

It was more than he’d hoped for, and Zhu Bao laughed brightly, cupping Zhao Xian’s face to pepper kisses all over it. “Forever and a day,” he promised, “and beyond.” 


	2. Extra: Zhao Xian and Zhu Bao with Zhao Chang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao Xian reminisces about his past and future while spending time with Zhu Bao and Zhao Chang.

It was rare nowadays that this happened but Zhao Xian woke fully the moment his eyes opened. The room was still pretty dim but the early morning light glowed from beneath the silk curtains in front of the windows. He turned his head a little to find Zhu Bao still tucked into him. His unruly soft curly hair sprawled out across his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of Zhu Bao’s head. Zhao Xian felt so blessed to be able to have the man in his arms. 

The room was a little chilly from the cool autumn night. He glanced at the fire pit to see that it had died down. So he lowered his hand and shot some qi to fan the flame again to make it warmer for Zhu Bao. He didn’t want Zhu Bao to get sick. As the flames rose, he was able to see the robes that the younger man had hung on the rack for today. 

It was a beautiful set of robes from Gu Chang. The outer robe was light weight black silk and it reminded Zhao Xian of butterfly wings. It would be much too thin for the day especially since the rain that’d come yesterday. Perhaps he could talk the man into wearing the burgundy and gold robes that he’d gotten him last month. They were at least lined with fur. LeLing had already passed the hot autumn mornings, and the days were lukewarm before dipping down low after dinner. His hand gently rubbed a circle on Zhu Bao’s hip as he thought about him.

The gentle touches roused Zhu Bao out of his dream into his warm reality. He breathed in deep and let it out, nuzzling in closer and wrapping his arm more securely around Zhao Xian. “Don’t go yet,” he mumbled, far too used to the man leaving too early for his liking. Of course, Zhao Xian had his duties, and a rival gang they’d recently overturned needed supervising, but the comfort of having the man near made him greedy and he held on as tight as his sleepy limbs allowed.

“Don’t worry, I am not.” Zhao Xian huffed in amusement. He pressed another kiss to the top of his head. “But I do have a request. It isn’t going to be much warmer today. Will you wear the burgundy ones instead with the golden gladiolus.”

It took Zhu Bao a moment to realize which robes he meant. “Oh, the ones with the fur?” he asked, yawning, and sat up a bit on his elbow to smile down at him. “I think I can be persuaded,” he said with a wink and leaned down for a kiss. “A-Chang will enjoy playing with the fur.”

“And I could help persuade you.” Zhao Xian grinned, pulling on a lock of the man’s hair teasingly. He leaned up and kissed his husband happily. “Yes, I’m sure he will and you’ll be warm.” 

Zhu Bao had, of course, heard of how Zhao Xian’s wife had died. It’d been a poisoning, but the symptoms had been like a spring sickness. He knew the man feared illness even now and his smile softened as he was kissed. “I like layers. Well, when it’s cold. Otherwise who needs them?” he chuckled. “But I will stay warm and think of you all day, my oaken tree.”

“Good and I will be confident in knowing that you’re well.’ Zhao Xian smiled warmly. He reached up to cup Zhu Bao’s cheek before kissing him again. “You should rest a bit longer. A-Chang isn’t awake yet.” The part of  _ with me _ wasn’t said but implied. “I could be persuaded to stay in residence today?” 

“Really? I could get you all to myself?” Zhu Bao said, excited by the idea, and kissed him happily, then pulled him into a snuggling hug. “A-Yue is doing leaves today. I was going to introduce the little one to the joys of leaf piles.”

“A-Yue is going to be thrilled.” Zhao Xian grinned into the kisses. He gleefully let himself be pulled into the warm embrace. “Yes, you can and don’t be afraid to want my time. I will  _ always _ make time for you.” 

“I know, but you are needed, I can’t  _ always  _ be greedy,” Zhu Bao chuckled. “Besides, I am who you come to when the day is done, when you’re no longer the great Master Zhao, just my A-Xian. Those times are what matter to me most. Leling can have you when it needs you, but I have you when it counts… and  _ where  _ it counts.” He punctuated that with a kiss and pulled Zhao Xian’s hand to his heart. “I am yours and you are mine.”

“Yes, we are.” Zhao Xian stated happily. His hand touching the soft freckled skin. “And I love coming home to you. You make this life worth being here.” He kissed the man softly. A passing thought of how his Ying Yue would have loved Zhu Bao too. The younger man was so generous and loving. He’d adopted Zhao Xian’s clan so effortlessly and Zhao Xian couldn’t help but feel blessed by the gods after years of feeling like he’d been cursed to walk his life without his wife.

“As do you for me,” Zhu Bao chuckled warmly and settled back down into his side, snuggled in and content. “I’m glad I can help you in the small ways I can. Though I have to say, running our house has gotten very interesting with a tiny tot hanging on my sash. I’m not sure how your wife did it, A-Xian, with a tiny A-Yin on her skirts. But I think I’m finally getting the hang of it. If I can manage the accounts while changing soil-clothes, I think I can handle anything.”

“You can because I am going to be honest. She had Li Bao with her at the time. You might not know this but she used to be A-Jian’s lover for a long time. They didn’t last long after A-Yue’s passing.” Zhao Xian explained with a laugh. “So you’re actually doing an amazing job and I believe that I’ve neglected to tell you how much of a good job you’ve done.” He rolled them so that Zhu Bao was under him. He brushed those long curly locks out of his face and kissed him passionately

“Thank you for loving me and my family.” Zhao Xian said, peering down happily at him when they parted.

“You make it sound like it should be a chore,” Zhu Bao murmured and lifted his arms over Zhao Xian’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Thank you for loving me and letting me part of your family.”

“I promise it’s not what I mean. There are a lot of us and you help make our home function smoothly. You’re a treasure and I am grateful to have you as my husband.” Zhao Xian responded, pressing a kiss to Zhu Bao’s nose then nuzzled his face into his neck and settled his weight more into the man. Today he’d relax with his family. 

“You’re taking the words out of my mouth, A-Xian,” Zhu Bao chuckled and slid his hand through the man’s hair as Zhao Xian laid over him. He was heavy, but not too cumbersome, and Zhu Bao made sure his breathing was soft and even as the weight of him fully settled. “You are a treasure to me too and I’m  _ so  _ grateful to be married to you,” he said and kissed Zhao Xian’s forehead.

“Me too. Mhmn,” Zhao Xian breathed in the man’s skin. “I love your scent.”

“I mostly smell like you now, so of course you do,” Zhu Bao teased and rubbed soothing circles into the base of Zhao Xian’s neck. “It’s that lovely soap you bought for me. Which i need more of, come to think of it. We used most of it during our bath last night.”

“It’s your skin.” Zhao Xian breathed out as he pressed kisses to the man’s neck. They did use most of it but it smelled so good with Zhu Bao’s natural scent. “I can show you how I make it. I’m sure that A-Chang would love to meddle in the kitchen.”

“Another adventure for the day then,” Zhu Bao grinned, loving they could even  _ have  _ day plans. “Are you sure you can escape for the day? I know things with the Liang remnants are still a bit… sticky.”

“Today is an interrogation and that is the game that A-Jian and A-Yi enjoy playing. Not that I mind, they just prefer it.” Zhao Xian answered, enjoying the happiness coming from his husband. “And I should do this more.” Zhao Xian ran his hand down Zhu Bao’s side and curved to rest on Zhu Bao’s hip.

“Be a scoundrel? Yes, you should be a scoundrel more,” Zhu Bao laughed lightly and kissed him with a wide grin. “As much as I love my dignified oaken tree, sometimes having a fox in bed is a great thing.”

“Yes, it is.” Zhao Xian grinned into the kiss then trailed a series of kisses down his neck and nipped at the man’s adam’s apple before going further down. A cluster of freckles like a spiral on Zhu Bao’s chest had him focusing on that spot. His hand moved down to cup the back of Zhao Bao’s thigh. 

Zhu Bao breathed out a breathy moan and slid his hands through Zhao Xian’s hair, lightly pulling on the salt and pepper strands. “Mmn… why do I have this feeling that  _ I _ am breakfast this morning?”

“Because you’re the best kind of breakfast.” Zhao Xian responded, against his skin. His teeth grazed the now sensitive spot. Though as he was about to put move he felt the shift in the house as Zhao Chang’s core woke up. He sighed softly then rose up on his elbows. “But alas we must settle for actual food this morning.” 

“Not necessarily, my oaken tree.” Zhu Bao’s grin was wide and impish. “You see, both A-Chang’s parents are in, and Shi- _ jie  _ isn’t due at Madam Li’s for the rehearsals for over an hour. So I am yours,” he said, pulling the man back down with a bright laugh and a soft pulse of his own core, which reached out for Zhao Xian’s invitingly. “As long as we make it a quick, but  _ thorough _ meal.”

“Now, who’s the fox?” Zhao Xian laughed along with him. His own core opened up wide to invite the tethers to Zhu Bao’s core. Zhao Xian leaned in for another kiss before leaning back to go back to his newly made blemish on Zhu Bao’s skin. 

“Well, you always call me wild,” Zhu Bao chuckled, biting his lip as he watched, and for the next hour enjoyed the feeling of them coming together, body, soul, and core.

After, Zhu Bao pulled on the burgundy and gold robes Zhao Xian had requested, snuggling into the furs while Zhao Xian fixed his sash. “What is this, wolf?” he asked, petting along the fine hairs. “Or rabbit? Bear? I can’t tell by the color.”

“Bear.” Zhao Xian answered while tying his sash. “The deep green robes are wolf.” 

“And my winter boots have rabbit,” Zhu Bao said, remembering that much, and smiled up at the man. “A-Xia, right? I know she’s quite the hunter. I really like that cloak you wore last winter with the fox pelts she brought back.”

‘Oh? Then let her know and she will be happy to get you one so that whether A-Cao or A-Chang can make you one. Though mine was made by A-Cao.” Zhao Xian stated, coming behind the man to move Zhu Bao’s mane of hair on the other shoulder so he can rest his chin on the man’s shoulder as he got ready. “Or if you like I can have them tailor it to fit you.”

“No, no,” Zhu Bao chuckled and braided the hair Zhao Xian had moved with a teal ribbon. “I like the way it looks on  _ you.  _ So handsome and imperious.”

He turned his face to kiss Zhao Xian’s cheek, then looked back at the mirror they were standing before. “Do I pass your inspection, my oaken tree? Well, at least once my boots are on. I’m already warm.”

“You always pass my inspection. I doubt there is anything you could wear that I wouldn’t like.” Zhao Xian stated, a warm smile on his face. He pressed a kiss to a sliver of Zhu Bao’s exposed neck. “But I do like this color on you.” He could feel the movement of Zhao Chang through the house. “Now, let’s get our grandson.” 

Zhu Bao laughed at that and slid on his boots, then followed Zhao Xian out. Passing through the courtyard, he could already see the leaves hard at work covering all the ground, and he stepped on a few crispy ones, delighted. “It’s so beautiful here,” he said and reached up to free a leaf that had landed in Zhao Xian’s hair.

“Yes, it is. I’ve always liked the gardens here and we owe the new splendor to A-Chang and A-Yue their gifts help to cultivate such beauty here.” Zhao Xian grinned, “A-Yue had the gift too.” his voice ,much lower. It wasn’t a sad tone but one of fondness. He used to feel so sad after thinking of her but Zhu Bao had helped him heal in that way. 

“Granny told me how beautiful the gardens were when she was here,” Zhu Bao nodded, smiling. He took the man’s hand and squeezed it. “All the lilies and bleeding hearts. I’m sure it was beautiful to see.”

“It is and you bring beauty to the garden as well.” Zhao Xian said, lifting the man’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of Zhao Xian’s hand. 

Zhu Bao went pink with pleasure and leaned up for a kiss. This was followed by a giggle and he blushed more, though mostly his smile widened.

‘You two seem terribly in love this morning,” Lian Shi said, A-Chang on her hip. Her robes were layers of pinks and her snake hair piece gleamed in the light. Zhao Chang, like Zhu Bao, had the tiniest little fur lined robes on and he seemed very pleased to pet them, though it was the leaf she’d given him that had his full attention, given its wonderful crunch. He gasped as his little fist closed.

“Woo!”

“Yes, woo!” Zhao Xian laughed, as he stepped forward to take the adorable toddler. He opened his arms in hopes the little one would come to him. It’d been a few days since he’d been able to truly see the boy. “I know that Bao- _ ye _ and I are going to enjoy helping play with some more of them today.”

Zhao Chang considered him, his core reaching out instinctively, and sensing a familiar person, he squealed and lifted his arms, leaning in to be picked up. “Ba!”

“That’s your  _ ye-ye,”  _ Lian Shi smiled, loving to see how much happiness her son brought. “Can you say  _ ye-ye?” _

“Yyyyy…. _ eee!”  _ He was still leaning hard into sounds, but it was close enough and he happily crunched up his leaf again. “Ba!”

‘Close enough,” Zhu Bao chuckled, tickling the boy’s neck. He turtled up and wiggled, his face bumping Zhao Xian’s beard in the process. Given Zhao Xian was one of the only ones he knew well that had a beard, his eyes went wide, and his hands were immediately scrunching up the coarse hairs in curiosity, leaf and all.

“Ba-aah!” he babbled, patting along Zhao Xian’s cheek.

“And what a good leaf that it is.” Zhao Xian laughed, heartily. “I see that my grandson rather enjoys this beard too.” His gaze shifted over to Zhu Bao. To see the man interacting even this much and with ease warmed his heart. Then he glanced back at Zhao Chang, before pressing a kiss to the top of the boys head. “Shall we go find some more, handsome boy?”

“Ba!” A-Chang wiggled and waved to his mom goodbye. She kissed his cheek making him squeal again then Zhu Bao stepped in to distract the boy so he wouldn’t cry when she left. He didn’t often, but sometimes he was feeling a bit clingy in the morning. 

But today, he was easily going along with their adventures and giggled as they handed him another leaf to crunch, which had him squealing in delight.

“I have to wonder, was baby A-Yin this happy about leaves?” Zhu Bao giggled, watching A-Chang flap the leaves around gleefully. 

Zhao Xian sat down beside him. A small tray in his hands of warm cocoa passed to him by a servant. He passed a cup to Zhu Bao as he peered out to Zhao Chang. Zhao Xian chuckled at the memories that came up to him. “A-Yin, he was even more gentle then he is now.” He mused.” He thought the colors were lovely after his mother held up one for him. So he’d lay on the ground and just let them all pile up on top of him. It was hilarious to see the guards frantically trying to find him without squishing the pile.”

“Adorable,” Zhu Bao smiled and sipped his cocoa. “I don't think we’d have to worry about losing A-Chang like that. He’s too much of a wiggler.”

“Ba-ahhh.” A-Chang agreed while shaking a leaf. He was immediately distracted, however, as a few fluttered down from above. His eyes got wide and he reached for them. “Ah!”

“You like the crunch, don’t you?” Zhu Bao said and handed him one of the fresh leaves. A-Chang immediately crunched it and squealed, which summed that up nicely.

“It’s also the texture. I remember when A-Yin was little he had a thing for rocks. He used to carry a little pouch on his sash of ones that were filled ones of different shapes, sizes, and textures. He might even still have it.” Zhao Xian stated, handing Zhao Chang one this time only for the boy to crumple them up. “How were you as a little boy with leaves?”

“We played king of the trees,” ZHu Bao told him, his own smile widening in memory. “One of us would climb a really red tree and shake the leaves down. Whoever could get the most leaves in the fewest jumps was the king of trees. I won many times.” He laughed and used a smaller leaf to tickle the boy’s cheek, which had him giggling and hiding in Zhao Xian’s robes. “We’d make a big pile and jump into it. They were always a delight. And really good insulation too. We’d take bags of them to fill the cots we scavenged for extra plush and warmth.”

“Perhaps we should see if a certain boy we know would like to be the king of the trees here?” Zhao Xian suggested, then winked at Zhu Bao as he used his  _ qi _ to shake the branches so that the leaves came down in a shower of leaves for him to grab. “You want to play your Bao-ye’s game?”

With wide eyes, A-Chang tracked the shot of qi and realized it meant more leaves. He squealed and Zhu Bao covered his cup, because in the next moment, the entire tree gave a valiant shiver, dumping nearly all its leaves over them.

“Ba- _ ah _ !” he cheered in excitement and bent around Zhao Xian’s arm to pat and rip at the nearest ones.

“As I said, we don’t have to worry about losing this wiggler,” Zhu Bao laughed softly as the boy cooed and giggled, making the rest of the leaves fall. Soon enough, they had a single bald tree in the garden. “Look at you, a year old and already getting your first title, King of the Trees!”

A-Chang giggled and preened, wiggling happily in Zhao Xian’s lap. “Yeeeeee-ee!”

Zhao Xian let out a hearty laugh, swiping some of the leaves. “You’re right, we have a king in our midst and can you imagine when the plum blossoms shed their petals this spring. I think I’ve made a mistake showing him that.” Zhao Xian leaned over swiping the leaves off Zhu Bao.

“Maybe, but maybe not?” Zhu Bao hummed, smiling sweetly as Zhao Chang reached for his hand. He gave it and had a finger grabbed. “If we can get him to call the petals down, it’ll take only one big clean up, instead of many smaller ones. We could make a family affair of it. Many hands make light work, after all, and the little one will be pleased with himself.”

Zhao Xian smiled warmly at him as he took in the sight of Zhu Bao and Zhao Chang. How the two of them interacted, touched him. It reminded him of the times he’d witnessed with Zhao Deyin and Ying Yue. It warmed his heart and he wished that there were more little ones around. Zhu Bao looked good with his grandson. A fond smile spread across his face as the little boy tugged on Zhu Bao’s finger to get him to get up to join him. 

Zhu Bao chuckled and stood with his cup, kissing Zhao Chang’s forehead. “Alright, you little gremlin. Do you want to show your  _ ye-ye  _ our butterflies?”

“Maa!” A-Chang cooed in excitement. “Ma! Ma!”

Zhu Bao grinned and set down his cup once he drank the rest so he could focus his qi on his palm. It was a new trick, given his core was only now growing, but soon enough a soft yellow butterfly was fluttering on his palm.

It’d barely formed before A-Chang squealed and it burst into a dozen glittery wings. He clapped his hands in delight. “Ma-ba!”

“Oh…” Zhao Xian said, thoughts fading as he saw the butterflies. He could feel the pull of their tethered core being used then Zhao Chang’s power making them grow into more. Zhao Xian couldn’t help but be in awe of them. “And your butterflies are the most beautiful ones I’ve ever seen.” he stated, remembering how Ying Yue’s favored wraith had been an owl. 

“Thank you,” Zhu Bao blushed before leaning in to kiss him. A-Chang squealed, getting a bit of a squish and hug out of it, and wiggled in Zhao Xian’s arms. “I’ve been practicing to give A-Chang something to play with. They’re generic, but I like them, and so does he.”

“Ma!” A-Chang agreed, shaking a leaf that Zhu Bao handed him, though his eyes were on the still swirling butterflies. He pointed to one, as though to make sure Zhao Xian was seeing them too. “Ma!”

Zhao Xian chuckled as he took hold of the boys wrist that was holding the leaf and pressed a kiss to it. “You’re both welcome and..” he gazed over at Zhu Bao lovingly, “I’m proud of you. This while to others is small means a lot. He’ll never forget this between you.” it was the same words at the end that Ying Yue had spoken to him when she’d witnessed him sharing his wraiths with Zhao Deyin. 

“And I will never forget it either,” Zhu Bao said as his finger was squeezed by the little one, cheeks pink and smile happy. “He is a treasure and brings us all together. And he makes you smile. You’re always so happy with him, it’s good to see. A-Yin is lucky to have you as his father.”

“Just as A-Chang is lucky to have you as his yeye, A-Bao. You’re so good with him.” Zhao Xian praised in return. Because it was the truth. Zhu Bao was an excellent caregiver to Zhao Chang. The younger man had a natural instinct and it also helped that Zhao Chang loved the man too.

“Which is strange. I never thought i’d get to be a father, let alone a grandfather,” Zhu Bao mused and crinkled his nose to make A-Chang giggle. The butterflies, which had started to fade, came back in full glittering force. “It’s fun being Bao- _ ye.  _ I get to spoil him and then give him back.”

“That’s the fun part of being grandparent.” Zhao Xian grinned, “And that just goes to show you that life is so unpredictable.” Because that was true, too. He’d thought that he would spend the rest of his life alone. Now he had the most incredible man at his side and he couldn’t be more blessed. Zhao Xian knew deep in his heart that Ying Yue would be happy for him. He’d have wanted the same for her.

Zhu Bao smiled, thinking along the same lines, before a sly look crossed his face. “But not in a bad way,” he murmured, a true happiness in his face. “I heard our dear turtle was asking into the orphanage. I think he and your son are looking for their own little happiness.”

“Oh? Another.” Zhao Xian asked, eyes wide with happiness at the thought. Another adorable grandchild? He was up for it. “How does our beloved, King of Leaves and Bao-ye, think of that? Another one for you to run about with?” Zhao Xian leaned in to press a kiss to his grandson’s cheek. 

A-Chang squealed at the kiss and clapped his hands, which had Zhu Bao chuckling. “I think he’s excited,” he teased back and reached up to tuck some hair behind Zhao Xian’s ear. “And so am I. It's good to see our family grow and it’s always good to have more little ones to spoil. Speaking of,” he added, back to sly, “I think the turtle already has his heart set, even if he doesn’t realize it yet. When he told me about the commissioned robes for the new Madam of the Children’s Home, he kept bringing up a baby girl he saw there and got to hold.”

“A little girl?” Zhao Xian said, voice in awe. It’d been so long since they’d had a little girl come in. The Zhao’s tended to take boys since so many were abandoned. Plus young girls were taken as servants, adopted, or sent to brothels. “It’d be a blessing. How old?” 

“Eight weeks old,” Zhu Bao said and chuckled at how excited his husband got. “Apparently she smiled at him and he melted on the spot. The problem is A-Yin hasn’t met her yet. Hopefully she hasn’t been adopted out by the time they get there, and of course, they both have to agree, but she sounded so very sweet and I know Chang- _ ge _ has a soft spot.”

“They both do.” Zhao Xian replied, fondly. “And eight weeks? That’s so young to be alone in the world. Hopefully, if our A-Chang and A-Yin that she finds a good home. But I can’t wait to meet her if she comes to us.” He pressed another kiss to Zhao Chang’s cheek then tickled his side as the boy wiggled and swatted at the butterflies. 

“It’s a blessing, in a way. She’s just a baby. It’ll take her time to adjust, but then she’ll grow up with only the memories of the family that wanted her,” Zhu Bao smiled and tucked into the man’s side, watching Zhao Chang play, and leaned up to kiss Zhao Xian’s cheek. “Whoever they bring home will be blessed to be a Zhao, as I am. Our family has a lot of love to give.”

“Yes, they will and our family always will.” Zhao Xian murmured back. His gaze filled with love and admiration for the man beside him. Zhu Bao had been through so much and to blend into his unorthodox family unit so well. He leaned down this time to press a kiss to Zhu Bao’s temple. He turned his attention to Zhao Chang. He tickled the giggling boy again before peppering his plump cheek with kisses. “How’s about we go convince your  _ shushu _ that you should have a cousin?”

“Ba!” A-Chang cheered, little fists in the air, and Zhu Bao giggled to see it. 

“I think that’s a yes,” he said and turned Zhao Xian’s chin towards him to give him a kiss. 

“Then that’s just what we’ll do, my xingan.” Zhao Xian stated before obliging him in a kiss. It was soft and sweet, that earned Zhao Chang trying to join in with a pat on their cheeks. Which made him chuckle when they parted.

“Don’t worry my tiny starfish, you can have a kiss too,” Zhu Bao promised the boy and blew into the boy’s neck, making him turtle up and try to hide in Zhao XIan’s robes, laughing in delight. Zhu Bao smiled in return and took Zhao Xian’s hand, squeezing it.

“Such an adorable starfish and his, Bao-ye is too.” Zhao Xian laughed, softly, raising Zhu Bao’s hand to press a kiss to the man’s knuckles. The slight pat to his cheek had him grinning at the toddler. “Now let’s go on our adventure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes:  
> Xingan -“心肝” literally means “heart and liver.” While that might sound a bit too bloody for Westerners, the term is used to recognize the most important person, without whom you cannot live without (just like how you can’t live without your heart or liver.
> 
> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
